Perdendo Para Ganhar
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: AGORA: COMPLETA.. Ele cansou de ser rejeitado e arranjou uma namorada. Ela precisou perde-lo duas vezes, para lhe dar valor. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Me amando primeiro

**Capitulo 1 – Me amando primeiro.**

Era uma noite muito agitada na Vila da Folha, finalmente a tão esperada formatura dos alunos mais promissores de Konoha estava ocorrendo.

Era a formatura da oitava serie quando as aulas retornassem, eles entrariam no primeiro ano e finalmente pegariam missões de Rank B, A e S, todos estavam felizes menos um garoto de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

- Então é isso mesmo que você quer? – Perguntava Kiba

Kiba era um garoto muito bonito de cabelos castanhos que podia usar o olfato, pois esse era bem aguçado o que ajudava muito.

- Sim é isso que eu quero eu não vou mais bancar o tolo chega de correr atrás. – Disse Naruto com muita firmeza em sua voz.

Naruto era um garoto com um porte físico de dar inveja a muitos, tinha olhos azuis cabelos loiros e era muito animado, muitas garotas o queria mais ele só tinha olhos para uma.

- Naruto-kun eu espero que você fique bem – Disse Hinata.

Hinata era uma linda garota de olhos perolados e de cabelos preto azulados bem cumpridos ela era a melhor amiga de Naruto desde que se conheceram no primeiro dia de aula da academia e Kiba era seu namorado.

- Eu também espero Hina, pois eu já cansei de sofrer.

Nesse momento chega Tenten e Lee, eles também eram amigos do Naruto e eles também apoiavam a decisão do amigo afinal conheciam bem aquela historia. Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura desde que ele fora transferido para a academia de Konoha, ele a conheceu na quarta serie foi como um amor a primeira vista e depois daquele dia ele fazia tudo para conquistá-la mais Sakura era completamente louca por Sasuke que só a desprezava.

Depois de cinco anos tentado conquista Sakura ele finalmente se cansou Sakura o havia humilhado na frente de todos o culpando por todos os seus fracassos nas tentativas de conquistar Sasuke, Naruto se sentiu muito mal e decidiu que esqueceria Sakura e que no próximo ano ele seria o garoto mais feliz daquela academia.

A festa foi perfeita tudo saiu como o planejado e todos se divertiram e se despediram dos amigos mais novos afinal a partir do primeiro ano a escola virava interna e eles só saiam nos fins de semana para visitar a família.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Partindo

**Olá pessoal.**

**Bom eu só vou avisar que os capítulos serão curtos, pois eu postei essa fic primeiramente no orkut. Espero que gostem dos capítulos, eles serão 17 no total. **

**Já né.**

**--**

**Capitulo 2 - Partindo**

Na saída de Konoha estava Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru (o cachorro do Kiba) e Tenten, todos esperavam Naruto aparecer para se despedirem, pois Naruto iria passar as férias fora da vila ia ficar na casa de seu padrinho Jiraiya. Naruto apareceu e de longe era possível ver a sua tristeza. Naruto se despediu de todos e saiu cabisbaixo ele sempre se despedia de Sakura antes de ir para casa de seu padrinho, mas nem na formatura ele falou com ela.

No outro lado de Konoha:

- Ohayo Ino – Disse Sakura

Ino era uma garota de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis ela era a grande rival de Sakura quando o assunto era Sasuke, só se falavam quando Sakura ia a floricultura da família de Ino comprar flores para enfeitar sua casa.

- Ohayo testa de marquise – Disse Ino provocando.

Testa de marquise era a forma que Ino chamava Sakura, pois sabia que isso a deixava furiosa porque desde pequena todo mundo importunava Sakura dizendo que ela tinha uma testa muito grande. Sakura era uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa e era uma das mais populares da academia, mas só ficou conhecida por correr atrás do Sasuke.

- Ino porca porque você ta me importunando logo cedo?

- Porque é divertido Testa de Marquise

- Eu não vou me rebaixar e discuti com você eu vim comprar flores para enfeitar minha casa, minha avó esta vindo me visitar.

- Certo, também vou deixar isso de lado e agir de forma profissional. Qual flor a você quer?

- Eu adorei aquelas flores brancas.

- São lírios, eles ficam perfeitos essa estação do ano e ficam lindas em qualquer parte da casa.

- Pronto vai ser essas.

Sakura ia saindo da floricultura quando encontrou Hinata vindo sozinha e aparentava estar triste.

- Yo Hinata- san.

Hinata olhou surpresa para Sakura.

- Yo Sakura-san tudo bom?

- Tudo e você?

- Eu estou bem. – Hinata fez um sorriso meio forçado ela não queria dizer o que a incomodava principalmente para Sakura afinal ela era o motivo de sua preocupação com seu amigo.

- Não parece, vamos me diga você vai se sentir melhor.

- Sakura-chan eu sei que você quer me ajudar mais.. - Hinata foi interrompida por Sakura

- Hinata é por causa do Naruto? Eu entendo, ele ta estranho nem falou comigo ontem e nem vi ele hoje, onde ele esta?

Hinata estremeceu Naruto tinha pedido segredo sobre suas próximas ações e agora Hinata estava lá sem saber o que dizer.

_Pensa rápido Hinata._

- Não, não é isso. É que eu to preocupada com o próximo ano vamos enfrentar missões mais difíceis e o Naruto viajou.

- Há nem se preocupa vai dar tudo certo. Alem do mais você tem o Kiba e o Naruto pra te proteger e como assim viajou? Ele nem se despediu de mim.

- É verdade, não se despediu que estranho ele deve ter saído atrasado, mas Sakura eu tenho que ir. – disse Hinata corando.

- Tchau Hinata.

Sakura ficou triste por Naruto não ter se despedido dela, mas ela não entendeu o que sentiu, depois daquela curta conversa cada uma seguiu seu caminho e o tempo foi passando o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano estava se aproximando e a volta de Naruto também.

- Gente, eu to muito curiosa. – Disse Tenten

- Eu também estou. – Disse Lee

- É mais curiosos com o que? – Disse Kiba

- Com duas coisas eu acredito, Naruto e o primeiro dia de aula estou certa?

- Certíssima Hina-chan – Disse Lee

- É falta poucos dias pra ele volta, o que será que ele vai fazer e será que ele conseguiu esquecer a Sakura?

- Eu não sei Kiba-kun mais espero que sim, ele já sofreu muito e o pior é que ela nem se toca disso continua correndo atrás do Sasuke.

- Hinata, Hinata – Hanabi gritava enquanto se aproximava.

- O que foi Hanabi?

- Mana você não vai acreditar no babado que eu to sabendo.

- Hanabi – disseram todos

- O que foi não gostam de uma fofoca envolvendo Uchiha Sasuke?

- Hã? Uchiha Sasuke ? – Perguntou Tenten com os olhos brilhando

- Ele mesmo.

- Diga logo – Berrou Hinata curiosa

- Calma Hinata pra quem não gosta de fofoca você ficou bem curiosa.

Então Hanabi contou a grande fofoca que deixou todos boquiabertos e com varias perguntas vagando pela mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Provando do próprio veneno

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**Anjo Setsuna****: hauahuahau... a sua duvida será revelada agora**

**taliane****: Fofoca revelada agora hauahauhaauaua**

**Postarei dois capítulos para compensar meu pequenino atraso **

**Capitulo 3 – Provando do próprio veneno.**

O primeiro dia de aula finalmente chegou e ate aquele momento ninguém tinha visto Naruto pela cidade ele realmente planejava uma surpresa era isso que pensavam, mas o que iria ocorrer era apenas um movimento muito interessante do destino.

Todos estavam na porta da escola conversando sobre o assunto do ano Uchiha Sasuke estava namorando, era garota chinesa que havia se mudado para Konoha ela tinha cabelos compridos e loiros e a pela clara como a neve tinha mãe chinesa e seu pai era japonês e seu nome era Miyazawa Azumi.

Sakura e Ino estavam arrasadas por terem sido trocadas por aquela chinesa, mas nada poderiam fazer. Ino só não estava tão arrasada como Sakura porque alguns dias antes das aulas ela conheceu um garoto do segundo ano chamado Sabaku no Gaara que estava fazendo intercambio em Konoha com seus irmãos Temari e Kankuro.

Sakura observava os amigos de Naruto o esperando na calçada na frente da academia enquanto pensava quantas vezes tinha maltratado Naruto por ele simplesmente gostar dela de repente Sakura foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu os amigos de Naruto gritando o nome dele.

- Naruto aii cara finalmente você apareceu, nem mando noticias esse tempo – Gritava Kiba chamando a atenção de todos.

- Naruto-Kun – chamava Hinata muito feliz por rever seu melhor amigo que parecia muito bem.

Tenten e Lee estavam ansiosos para saber tudo o que Naruto havia feito durante as férias já que ele não havia dado noticias, mas principalmente o que ele iria fazer nesse novo ano.

- Ohayo minna que saudade de vocês – Berrou Naruto na porta da escola fazendo todos olharem para ele inclusive Sakura que dessa vez não gritou de volta o mandando se calar. Naruto estava diferente estava mais maduro assim Sakura o via naquele momento mais em dois meses de férias ninguém muda tanto assim ou será que muda?

Eles já iam começar a fazer todas as perguntas quando Sakura se aproximou.

- Ola Naruto. – Falou meio tímida.

- Oi Sakura. Falou num to normal sem empolgação e sem o sufixo que ele sempre usará o que surpreendeu a todos que sempre o via correndo e berrando o nome dela.

- Tudo bom com você? Como foi às férias? – Perguntava Sakura ainda sem jeito

- Foram ótimas as melhores da minha vida e as suas?

- Foram normais.

- Normais? Quer dizer que você não conseguiu ficar com o Sasuke ainda?

Essa pergunta foi como um banho de água fria em todos, Lee entrou no meio da conversa.

- Quem é você o que fez com meu amigo?

- Calma Lee sou eu mesmo. Naruto riu. - Eu só estou tratando a Sakura como ela sempre quis que eu a tratasse, como amiga.

Mais um banho de água fria em todos aquele não era o Naruto de dois meses atrás e Sakura se sentiu sozinha no mundo e uma dor tomou conta dela.

- O Sasuke ta... – Sakura foi interrompida por uma voz feminina vindo um pouco distante.

- Koneko-chan por que você não me esperou?

- Você demorou muito pra se arrumar – Respondeu Naruto

- Ah isso não é desculpa – ela retrucou.

- Quem é ela Naruto-kun? Perguntou Hinata um tanto curiosa

- Há essa é Yoshino Kaede

Kaede era uma garota linda ela havia se mudado para o país do fogo fazia dois meses, ela tinha os cabelos compridos e negros e a pele um pouco bronzeada.

- Ela veio de um clã fora do país do fogo e faz dois meses que veio morar aqui em Konoha e vai estudar aqui na academia.

- Ela é muito bonita – Disse Neji deixando Naruto irritado mais o ignorou e se aproximou cumprimentando a todos.

Neji era primo de Hinata e por ser um ano mais velho já conhecia bem a rotina da academia a partir do primeiro ano – Hinata você esqueceu sua bandana você não pode ficar sem ela, não se esqueça.

- Gomen Neji-niisan eu sou muito distraída mesmo.

- Kaede venha vou apresentar meus amigos para você. – Disse Naruto - Olha esse aqui é o Rock Lee, mas pode chamá-lo só de Lee, essa é a Tenten, essa é a Hyuuga Hinata e esse é o Inuzuka Kiba o namorado dela, essa é a Haruno Sakura e por ultimo e menos importante esse é o Hyuuga Neji primo da Hinata.

- Prazer em conhece-los – Disse Kaede e disfarçou um risinho, pois na queria rir do Neji ainda mais na frente dele. Kaede sempre achava graça em todas as piadas que Naruto fazia o que o deixava nas nuvens, pois Sakura sempre criticava suas brincadeiras.

Neji olhou furioso para Naruto e logo se afastou sem dizer nada.

- Naruto-Kun você não devia falar assim dele.

- Calma Hina era só brincadeira e você sabe que ele não leva a serio e eu não briguei com ele pelo o que ele disse da Kaede.

- A Hinata esta certa Naruto pelo jeito você continua o mesmo baka de sempre só porque ele falo isso dela você não tinha o direito de falar assim dele.

Sakura disse isso e logo se afastou batendo os pés no chão com força a presença de Kaede a incomodava.

- Nossa, ela estava tão doce ate uns minutos atrás e já mudou – disse Lee

- Ela nunca muda Lee - Disse Naruto

Kaede só assistia sem dizer uma palavra ela percebeu que Sakura mudou depois dela ter se aproximado de Naruto, mas ela nem ligo ela sabia de toda a historia.

Flash-back On

Era uma noite estrelada Naruto estava numa praia particular de frente a casa de seu padrinho. Quando uma garota se aproximou.

- Olá o que um garoto tão lindinho faz aqui sozinho?

- Olhando as estrelas e pensando como fui tolo minha vida toda.

- Aaa para que isso um garoto assim como você ser todo, duvido.

- Mais é a verdade, amo uma garota que só me despreza e me trata como um zero a esquerda.

- Então é por isso que você esta com esse olhar tão triste?

- ...

- Saiba que ele não combina com você

- Qual o seu nome?

- Eu me chamo Yoshino Kaede e você como se chama?

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

- É um lindo nome.

- Hum – Naruto corou - você gostaria de dar uma volta na praia comigo?

- Claro.

- Você esta passando as férias aqui?

- Mais ou menos, eu vim visitar uns parentes que há anos eu não via e depois vou para uma vila chamada Konoha vou estudar lá e esse vai ser meu primeiro ano no país do fogo.

- Você vai pra Konoha? Eu sou de lá. E como assim é seu primeiro ano no país do fogo?

- Eu sou de um país muito distante e pequenino ai meus pais acharam melhor nos mudarmos para o país do fogo.

- Nossa que legal.

- Mais me explica direito essa historia dessa garota que só te despreza. Bem se isso não tem incomodar é claro.

Naruto contou a historia toda para Kaede.

- Nossa tadinho eu não conseguiria ignorar um garoto lindo como você, imagina te tratar desse jeito.

- Que dizer que você não me acha um hiperativo barulhento e cabeça oca?

- Não, eu acho tudo o que você faz engraçado o que me faz feliz.

Naruto corou com esse comentário mais ficou feliz e finalmente mostrou seu sorriso para Kaede.

- Seu sorriso é lindo Naruto.

- Não mais que o seu.

O tempo foi passando Naruto e Kaede foram se conhecendo e começaram a namorar.

Flashback Off

- Olha Tenten, Hinata vamos ficar no mesmo quarto. - Kaede

- Só nos três? Sempre são quatro no mesmo quarto. - Tenten

- Ah Gomen Tenten, a Sakura também vai ficar com a gente eu não tinha visto.

- Que bom, a Sakura é uma garota legal.

- Espero que sim, pois o quarto fica mais divertido – Todas riram

Logo as meninas guardaram suas coisas, Sakura foi a ultima a entrar viu as meninas às cumprimentou e foi para sala de aula.

- Essa garota é estranha – Disse Kaede

- Ela não é assim, só esta chateada, pois perdeu o cara que amava para outra.

- Agora entendi que ruim deve ser horrível perde pra outra garota assim. Mas ela poderia estar sendo feliz.

- Hã? - Hinata e Tenten

- Nada não.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – O Namoro

**Capitulo 4 – O Namoro**

As meninas foram para a sala de aula. O primeiro professor era Hatake Kakashi alguns alunos do segundo já haviam os avisado que ele sempre se atrasava.

Kaede se dirigiu para o fundo da sala sendo seguida por Hinata e Tenten, sentaram se duas mesas atrás de um garoto de cabelos negros assim deixando espaço para Naruto, Lee e Kiba.

- Quem é aquele garoto de cabelos negros?- Perguntou Kaede

- Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse Ino parada próxima das meninas.

- Não vejo nada de especial nele.

- Você é a primeira que fala isso, sou Yamanaka Ino.

- Sou Yoshino Kaede prazer em conhecê-la.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro – Respondeu as meninas.

- Então você é nova aqui?

- Sou sim, esse é o meu primeiro ano em Konoha.

- Seja bem vinda, espero que você goste daqui.

- Tenho certeza que vou gosta com o Naru do meu lado tudo fica perfeito.

- Falo a apaixonada - Disse Tenten

- Como assim Naru? – Perguntou Ino e Hinata

- Não acredito que você Hinata ainda não percebeu a Ino ainda vai acabo de chegar mas você.

- Como assim Tenten? – Hinata.

- O Naruto é o meu namorado – Disse Kaede

- O.O - Hinata e Ino

- Quanto tempo faz que vocês dois estão juntos? – Tenten

- Faz dois meses já.

- Nossa por isso que ele não deu noticias esses dois meses – Hinata

- Como vocês se conheceram? – Ino

- Na praia, um dia eu estava passando e vi como ele estava triste e me perguntei como um garoto tão lindo estaria assim tão pra baixo então me aproximei e começamos a conversar depois passeamos na praia.

- E quando aconteceu o primeiro beijo? – Ino

- Ino isso é pergunta que se faça – Hinata

- Que isso Hina é só um beijo - Ino

- Eu falo não tem problema.

- Então conta – Disse todas com os olhos brilhando.

- Foi na beira da praia era uma noite estrelada o clima estava perfeito. A gente começou a brincar na beira do mar um molhando o outro, correndo para todos os lados ai eu corri pra dentro do mar só que uma onda muito forte veio e me derrubo.

- Nossa e o que ele fez? – Tenten

- Só olhando que não foi – Ino

As meninas caíram na risada

Flashback on

Kaede desapareceu da vista de Naruto o que o fez entrar em desespero.

- Kaede cadê você? – Gritava Naruto

Mas não ouve resposta Naruto entrou correndo no mar e viu quando Kaede tentava se levantar mais as ondas não deixavam.

- Kaede me da a sua mão.

- Eu não alcanço.

- Tenta mais um pouco.

Num esforço maior Naruto finalmente agarrou o braço de Kaede e a trouxe para sim, mas ela estava tonta então Naruto a carregou de volta a praia.

- Kaede você esta bem?

- Não mais vou melhorar

- Não entre mais no mar à noite se você não pode ver as ondas.

- Dessa vez eu aceito o sermão

- Não é sermão eu só não quero perder você.

Naruto deitou do lado de Kaede ambos estavam encharcados e com a respiração ofegante. Naruto começou a olhar Kaede que apenas fitava as estrelas, seu coração batia acelerado e ele se sentia muito tranqüilo ao lado dela. Kaede percebeu que Naruto a olhava e seu coração acelerou, ela não entendia direito, pois era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com ela. Depois de alguns minutos eles se encararam estavam bem próximos às ondas cessaram e assim era possível ouvir seus corações batendo acelerados. Aquele seria o primeiro beijo de ambos, Naruto nem sabia direito o que fazer então apenas seguiu sua intuição, Naruto foi se aproximando lentamente enquanto encostava sua mão suavemente no rosto de Kaede suas mãos acariciavam o rosto dela de forma suave deslizando por sua bochecha e chegando ao seu queixo, ele levantou seu rosto com a ponta do dedo assim podendo olhar nos olhos de Kaede que teimavam a desviar dos seus, eles refletiam o brilho da lua que antes estava encoberta, tudo estava perfeito eles se aproximaram lentamente e deram um beijo tímido, porém longo e logo se separam e ficaram calados o resto da noite, pois o silencio dizia tudo.

Flashback off

- Nossa que lindo. – Tenten

- Foi perfeito. – Hinata

- Pelo jeito o Naruto sabe ser romântico. – Ino

Sakura ouviu toda a conversa já que o alvoroço das meninas se fazia ouvir por toda sala um calor seguido de uma raiva subiu dentro de Sakura e ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Um pouco do Passado

**Respondendo aos Reviews **

taliane: Né... A Sakura pegou pesado com o pobre do Naruto.

JiraiyaEroSenniN : Jiraiya ... Em qual comunidade você leu a minha fic? A da Uzumaki-sama? Ou em outra? xD

Anjo Setsuna: Narutinho volto podendo dessa vez... hehehe vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora. D

**Mais emoções chegando... Acho que essa é a primeira fic aqui no Fanfiction em que Naruto e Sakura tem um relacionamento tão conturbado xD. Como eu sou cruel... hahaha.**

**Capitulo 5 – Um pouco do Passado**

De repente Naruto entra correndo na sala de aula achando que estava atrasado e foi logo para o fundo da sala, mas tropeçou no pé de Sakura.

- Gomen nasai Sakura.

- Qual o seu problema Naruto? Será que você não pode parar de ser esse cabeça oca de sempre?

Naruto parou enquanto ouvia as palavras de Sakura que ecoavam pela sala chamando a atenção de todos mais especialmente de Kaede que se levantou indo em direção de Naruto.

- Sakura porque você sempre age desse jeito?

- Por que você me irrita.

- Mais Sakura eu não fiz nada para você.

- Fez sim pra começar você nasceu e você só me atrapalhou se você não tivesse vindo para essa escola hoje eu estaria com o Sasuke.

Kaede percebeu que dessa vez Naruto não ficaria calado e se aproximou de Naruto sendo seguida pelas meninas. Naruto foi mudando de afeição, ele não parecia triste e sim estava ficando nervoso com tudo aquilo.

- Sakura pare de agir como uma garotinha mimada. – Gritou Naruto

Sakura se surpreendeu Naruto nunca havia retrucado algo que ela havia dito ainda mais daquela maneira, mas ela não quis se dar por vencida.

- Eu mimada, de mimado aqui só você que fica agindo como se nada acontecesse, você não sabe o quanto eu to sofrendo.

- Eu não sei o que você esta sofrendo Sakura? Você por acaso sabe o que é sofrer?

- Eu sei sim, se você fosse menos egoísta e voltasse desse mundinho e olhasse a sua volta veria o que realmente acontece.

- Sakura CALA BOCA, você acha que só porque perdeu o Sasuke para outra garota é o fim do mundo o único ser egoísta que eu conheço aqui é você que nunca mediu esforços pra ficar com o Sasuke abriu mão de uma amizade piso nos meus sentimentos tudo por ele, você nem parou pra pensar se eu sofria com isso, você nem imagina o que é sofrer.

Naruto abaixou o tom de voz enquanto todos olhavam

- Se você tivesse crescido sozinha, sem amigos, sem pais sem ninguém apenas sendo ignorada por todos você saberia o que é sofrer. Eu amei você desde o primeiro dia que eu entrei nessa academia mais mesmo não tento ninguém eu ainda estava feliz porque existia alguém que eu amava e esse alguém era você e você sabia afinal eu nunca escondi.

Naruto deixou suas lagrimas correrem por sua face guardar aquilo estava doendo mais do que joga tudo isso encima dela, ele estava se sentindo sozinho novamente quando Kaede o abraçou.

- Calma meu anjo, você sabe que não ta mais sozinho você tem a mim para o que precisar. – Dizia Kaede num tom abafado por estar abraçando Naruto.

Sakura ficou ali parada apenas olhando aquela garota que o abraçava como se sentisse a dor dele.

Naruto foi se acalmando e se dirigiu ao fundo da sala, Kaede o seguiu e sentou ao seu lado, ela o amava mesmo sabendo que em tudo o que ele havia tido só continha uma única mentira, ele ainda amava Sakura.

Sasuke olhava para Naruto nunca imaginou que eles dividiam a mesma dor de não ter ninguém, mas enquanto ele tinha se afastado de todos, Naruto queria alguém perto dele, mas ele era o ignorado.

Finalmente o professor entra na sala e pra sua surpresa estava em total silencio ele não entendeu nada mais acreditou que a sala fosse quieta Kakashi nem podia imaginar que uma discussão ocorrera ali minutos antes.

As aulas passaram numa velocidade incrível e finalmente o intervalo chegou, Naruto passou por Sakura como se ela nem existisse depois de tudo aquilo estava difícil eles se olharem.

Sakura se sentiu muito mal com tudo aquilo, a reação que Naruto teve a deixou surpresa, mais saber do passado dele a fez se sentir mais culpada do que nunca. Sakura ficou a porta da sala observando Naruto falar com alguns amigos e o admirando por sempre te sido tão forte e determinado.

- Vamos Naru – Gritava Kaede no meio do corredor

_Que garota mais escandalosa_ - pensou Sakura

- Sakura você esta bem ? – Perguntou Ino

- Sim

- Não minta pra mim, eu te conheço. Você esta lançando o mesmo olhar que lançava pra mim quando a gente competia pelo Sasuke

- ...

- Você não foi com a cara dela estou certa?

- Eu só não gostei desse jeito escandaloso dela.

- Só isso mesmo?

- Só

Ino e Sakura seguiram para o pátio da academia passando por Kaede o que fez o olha de Sakura se cruzar com o dela. Ambas se encaravam seus olharem queimavam e se desafiavam. Ino já conhecia aquela situação e temia pela reação de Sakura se preocupava que ela falasse algo para Kaede e Naruto entrasse no meio isso iria piorar a situação dos dois.

Quando parecia que ambas iam sair no tapa, Sakura só vê o vulto de um loiro passando na sua frente.

- Vamos Kaede, pare de perde tempo.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos marejarem o que ele disse. Ela por acaso era uma perca de tempo? Sakura quis responder dizer que ela não era uma perca de tempo, mas palavras não saiam de sua boca. Sakura se sentiu num mundo sombrio sem luz e sem alegria um mundo coberto pela solidão. Ino a acompanhou ate o banheiro onde ficaram ate o fim do intervalo.

No pátio:

- Naru é assim que ela o chama – Disse Lee

- Tem certeza disso? Por que é engraçado – Disse Kiba e logo caíram na risada

- Tenho sim, achamos um jeito de zoa com o Naruto à gente sempre caia nas brincadeiras dele.

- É verdade Lee, vamos começar agora vai ser muito divertido.

Naruto estava sentado numa das escadas da academia com Kaede ao seu lado rindo como sempre de tudo que ele dizia. Kaede estava tranqüila Naruto não estava mais nervoso como no inicio das aulas, mas de repente eles ouviram os meninos no meio do pátio.

- Ai Naru que saudade de você

- Kae eu também senti sua falta

- Naru, Naru

- Diga minha princ...

Eles foram interrompidos pelos olhares malignos de Naruto e Kaede que saíram correndo atrás dos dois.

- Eu vou pegar vocês, seus bakas vocês vão pagar caro. – Gritava Kaede

- Seus filhos da mãe quem deu o direito de vocês brincarem assim – Berrava Naruto

- Calma Naruto pelo menos a gente não te chamo de Narutinho – Disse Lee fazendo todos em volta rir.

Kaede aumentou a velocidade passando os meninos os derrubando no chão.

- Aqui pru ceis – Kaede falava errado só pra brincar enquanto mostrava a língua pra eles.

- Nossa Kaede você corre muito, você treinou bastante pra chegar a essa velocidade heim? – Disse Lee admirado.

- Treinar? Eu nunca treinei pra aumentar minha velocidade.

- Não? Perguntava Naruto ofegante chegando um pouco depois.

- Não pra que eu iria treinar seria uma grande perda de tempo e eu nunca vi alguém treinar isso.

- Nossa, mas trocando de assunto se vocês dois não quiserem ser surrados por mim vão fazer a nossa lição por uma semana.

- Fala serio Naruto você não é de nada. – Disse Kiba

- O que você disse?

- Calma Naru, eles vão fazer a nossa lição, não vão? – Kaede lançou um olhar maligno enquanto cerrava os punhos, mas só o olhar foi o suficiente.

- Calma a gente faz, não se preocupem – Disse os dois.

- Aee um descanso em fim – Disse Naruto

- Vamos meninos, vamos voltar para aula estamos atrasados.

- Kaede você tem um olhar assustador – Disse Lee tremendo

- Eu sei, mas ele é útil não é? – Disse sorrindo. – Eu vou ao banheiro e me encontro com vocês na sala o ok?

- Ok - Todos

- A gente já tem que voltar pra sala – Naruto suspirou. Não queria voltar.

- A cara relaxa esquece o que aconteceu. – Disse Kiba

- Eu to tentando.

- Naruto se você realmente que esquece a Sakura você deve começar a amar a Kaede é como falam só um grande amor, para esquecer outro. – Disse Lee

- Yare Yare – Kakashi apareceu – Vocês não deviam estar na sala de aula?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Icha Icha a Literatura

**Capitulo 6 – Icha Icha a Literatura.**

Kakashi fez um olhar que conseguiu ser mais assustador que o de Kaede.

- Gomen Kakashi- sensei – Disseram em coro e saíram correndo para a sala de aula realmente estavam mais que atrasados a aula de literatura estava quase na metade.

- O que? – Gritava Naruto na porta da sala

- Jiraya-sama – disse Kaede entrando alegre na sala

- Kaede como você esta?

Quando Kaede ia responder Naruto entra na frente.

- Hey ero-sannin o que você faz aqui?

Os outros alunos começaram a rir

- Narutooo quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para não me chamar assim em publico?

- Mais você é um ero-sannin não tem como fugir disso.

- Naruto vá para o seu lugar e comece a leitura do livro que eu passei esse é só para os garotos ele já esta no seu lugar.

- É espero que seja um livro bom.

Naruto foi se sentar acompanhado de Lee e Kiba, pois todos iriam ler o mesmo livro. Kaede pegou seu livro um romance de Willian Shakespeare Uma Noite de Verão e se sentou ao lado das meninas. Kaede reparou que os meninos davam alguns risinhos meio sussurrados o que chamava a atenção de todas as meninas.

- Jiraya-sama?

- Diga Kaede.

- Que livro é esse que os meninos estão lendo?

A sala ficou em silencio só se ouvia a respiração dos meninos e seus olhares preocupados. De repente Kakashi entra na sala de aula.

- Jiraya é verdade que você passou aquele livro para eles estudarem?

- Hai

- Eu posso ficar aqui lendo?

- Pode

- Jiraya-sama não me ignore que livro é esse? – falava seria.

- Calma Kaede-chan – Naruto entrava no meio em salvação de seu sensei.

- Então me fala porque se for o livro que eu to pensando Naruto você vai se arrepender. – Falava serrando os punhos.

- Hei ero-sannin o sinal já vai bater – Naruto falava isso enquanto se levantava e se dirigia a porta – então pode ficar para lição de casa?

- É Jiraya-sensei, pode ficar de lição? – Todos os meninos perguntaram

Jiraya vendo aqueles olhinhos brilhando implorando para ter aquele livro de lição de casa assim às meninas não os matariam ele aceitou.

- Está certo fica como lição de casa.

Todos os meninos comemoraram deixando a maioria das meninas mais curiosas ainda, mas logo todos viram Kaede saindo correndo na direção do Naruto.

- Naruto me devolve esse livro seu pervertido

- Não posso é lição de casa Datte bayo

- Naruto não discute comigo e me devolve

- Não posso já disse é lição de casa

Então o grito de Kaede ecoou pela escola esclarecendo a duvida de todas as meninas e fazendo todos os meninos saírem correndo para seus dormitórios, pois ficar fora dele agora era muito perigoso.

- Narutooo desde quando Icha Icha Violence é lição de casa seu pervertido, seu hentai.

Todas as meninas se olharam e olharam para a sala que já estava vazia todos os meninos seus amigos e namorados já tinham fugido.

- Eu não acredito que seja esse livro.

- O que foi Sakura? - Todas

- Eu não acredito que fui enganada desse jeito.

- Como assim amiga me explica. - Tenten

- Uma vez eu gritei com o Naruto porque ele derrubou o suco dele encima de mim, vocês lembram?

- Lembramos – Ino, Hinata e Tenten.

- Nisso eu me arrependi da forma que berrei com ele e fui procurá-lo quando o encontrei ele estava no terraço da escola com um livro de capa vermelha, quando ele me viu ele escondeu o livro e fico sorrindo pra mim.

- Hã mais o que tem esse livro a ver com você pedir desculpas. - Ino

- Calma que eu chego lá. Então quando comecei a me desculpar ele veio com uma frase

Flash-back on

- Sakura você não precisa perdir desculpas a culpa foi minha eu fui um completo baka e desastrado.

- Naruto – Sakura corando com o olhar dele.

- Sakura não desgaste a sua beleza de lindas flores de cerejeira, continue sendo sempre essa garota meiga e linda de sempre.

- Naruto..

- Bom Sakura-chan eu tenho aula agora ate mais.

- Naruto?

- Hai

- Que livro é esse que você estava lendo?

- É poesia, sabe Sakura-chan você me inspira a ler esses livros.

Flash-back off

As meninas caíram na risada o que Naruto tinha feito era errado mais foi muito engraçado. E por um breve momento a briga dos dois foi esquecida.

- Não achei graça – Sakura

- Gomen - Meninas

- Então esse livro é Icha Icha Violence, um livro de romances eróticos aaaa Naruto você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Vamos falar com ele, nem eu esperava uma coisa dessas do Naruto. - Hinata

- Se ele quiser ouvi-la levando em consideração o que ocorreu hoje cedo. - Tenten

- Eu sei mais não posso deixar isso em branco.

- Ainda bem que o Lee não é igual a ele. - Tenten

- Falando nele, onde ele esta? – Hinata

- E onde esta o Kiba? - Ino

As meninas se dirigiram furiosas ate os dormitórios masculinos mais foi difícil chegar ao quarto deles já que os corredores estavam uma bagunça, cheio de garotas batendo nas portas de seus amigos e namorados querendo saber como tinham coragem de ler uma indecência daquela.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Naruto viram que a porta estava aberta e que Kiba e Lee estavam num canto do quarto assustados enquanto Kaede estava encima da cama de Naruto o segurando pelo colarinho enquanto tentava faze-lo engoli o livro.

- Kaede-chan se acalme – Gritava Hinata preocupada

- Vai Kaede faz ele engoli esse livro esse pervertido sem vergonha. – Disse Sakura

- Sakura não a apóie isso ta errado, pelo menos converse com ele, se ele engolir aquele livro ele morre.

- Eu apoio sim Hinata e já expliquei o porquê disso.

Naruto estava quase desacordado quando lembrou de uma parte do livro.

_**Ela ficou furiosa pelo que eu havia dito, ela segurava pelo colarinho da minha camisa enquanto planejava se me jogava longe ou se me espancava, mas num momento de distração, eu a virei e a derrubei permaneci por um tempo a encarando enquanto segurava seus braços não resistimos e aquele dia terminou sendo muito especial.**_

Naruto sem muitas opções o fez, derrubou Kaede ao lado da cama e segurou seus braços, mas ele esqueceu de um detalhe fazendo isso ele ficava encima dela o que não era uma posição muito agradável ao ver como Kaede o olhava.

Sakura ficou olhando a cena e deixou seu pensamento ir longe

_Eu queria estar no lugar da Kaede com aqueles braços me segurando e aqueles olhos azuis me encarando. Hã Sakura sua pervertida isso é coisa que se pense ele tem namorada e te odeia agora._

As meninas olhavam Sakura que corava de forma violenta por ter pensado numa coisa daquela e ao mesmo tempo ficava triste.

- Sakura você esta bem?

- Aham to sim. – Falava agora com um semblante triste.

Kaede estava embaixo de Naruto sem ter pra que lado ir.

- Naruto me solta

- Só se você prometer não me bater mais.

- Não isso não, você sabe que você esta errado, eu não esqueci o que acontece depois que você lê esses livros e sai de cima de mim.

- O que? Não acontece nada demais não e só vou sair se você prometer que não vai mais me bater.

- Não acontece nada demais? Você pensa assim porque não é você que tem que ficar inventando historia pra te salvar.

- Promete

Do nada aparece Sasuke na porta do quarto segurando seu livro Icha Icha.

- Affe e eu pensando que aqui estava mais calmo.

- O que te fez pensar isso? – Perguntou Sakura

- Não vi nenhuma garota irritante no corredor em frente a esse quarto, então decidi bater e pergunta se poderia ler o meu livro aqui.

- Ate você Sasuke- kun e o que a sua namorada vai pensar?

- Ela não se importa, eu me apaixonei por ela por que ela é totalmente o contrario de você e da Ino.

- o.Ocomo assim o contrario?

- Simplesmente ao invés de ficar correndo atrás ela me ignorava e sempre me tratava de forma fria, me apaixonei loucamente por ela.

- o.O

- O que foi Sakura, por que essa cara?

- Nada não Sasuke-kun

Sasuke olhou o quarto e parou olhando para Naruto.

- Naruto – falando de forma fria

- O que você quer Sasuke não ta vendo que estou ocupado?

- Eu sempre achei você um baka, sem capacidade e sem atitude.

- Sasukeee..

- Mais...

- Mais o que?

- Naruto me da umas dicas de como segurar uma mulher como você ta fazendo, assim na frente de todo mundo. Você é o cara sabia.

Kaede corou como nunca e Naruto se sentiu o máximo o garoto mais popular da escola pedindo dicas para ele, mas sua empolgação lhe teve um custo terminou cometendo o erro de deixar sua mão se soltar do braço de Kaede que deu um soco na cara dele.

- Aii precisava te batido tão forte?

- Ai Naruto seu Grrr.

- Hei Kaede espera.

Já era tarde Kaede saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Vixi to ferrando ela ficou furiosa.

**- **Naruto eu posso ficar aqui lendo o meu livro? - Sasuke

- Pode.

- Valeu e relaxa se ela gosta de você daqui a pouco ela volta. -Sasuke


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Agora ferro

**Olá pessoal.**

**Quero me desculpar com vocês. A autora teve vários probleminhas que a impediram de postar a continuação da fic, mas agora estou voltando e prometo não atrasar mais nenhum capitulo, ok?**

**Kissus**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capitulo 7 – Agora ferro.**

Os dias foram passando e depois de muito esforço Naruto conseguiu que Kaede ficasse mais calma com ele, mas naquela segunda feira um comunicado faria todas fecharem a cara de novo. Logo que chegaram à sala o professor e diretor da academia entrou na sala.

- Ohayo classe

- Ohayo – Disse todos

- E ai Iruka tudo bom? – Gritou Naruto do fundo da sala

- Tudo Naruto e você?

Iruka era como um pai para o Naruto sempre o protegeu e sempre o ajudou no que fosse necessário.

- Tudo ótimo, mas o que te trás aqui na nossa sala tão cedo?

- Bom eu vou direto ao ponto assim fica mais fácil de todos entenderem.

- Fala longo - Diz Naruto atrapalhando Iruka que fica nervoso mais continua.

- Bom a partir de hoje ouve algumas mudanças nos horários das aulas e devido a alguns problemas alguns professores também mudaram então ficara assim: As aulas de Taijutso ficaram com o Maito Gai, as aulas de Genjutso e Ninjutso com o Kakashi, as aulas de estratégias ficaram com o Asuma e com a Anko, já as aulas de Literatura será separada em dois grupos o feminino e o masculino, o feminino ficara com a Kurenai e o masculino com o Jiraiya e por fim as aulas de Historia ficaram comigo.

- Iruka-sensei como assim as aulas vão separadas? Perguntava Sakura

- Bem depois do problema que ouve na aula do Jiraiya-sama eu decidi separar então os meninos ficaram com ele e as meninas com a Kurenai.

- Droga ninguém merece isso – Disse Sakura

- Então eles ficaram lendo aqueles livros? – Falou Kaede

- Se esse for o material do professor eu não posso fazer nada Kaede-san. Bom mais alguma pergunta?

- Eu tenho, eu aqui.

- Fala Lee

- Qual o horário da aula de Literatura?

- É agora os professores já vão chegar.

- Uhuuuuu

- Rock Lee fique quieto

- Gomen Iruka-sensei

- Naruto. – Chamava Kaede

- Hai – respondia obediente

- Já que você ficara lendo esse livro e eu não posso fazer nada, me prometa que você vai se comportar.

- Eu prometo.

- É bom que cumpra não quero ter que te salvar de novo.

- Salva? – perguntava Shikamaru pela primeira vez prestando atenção em algo na sala.

- De nada – Disse Naruto

- Das garotas.

- Como assim das garotas – Perguntou Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba e Lee.

- Kaede você prometeu.

- Eu prometi não vou contar que você virou um pervertido desde que começou a passar as férias com o padrinho seu Jiraya-sama.

- Aee Naruto você de fracassado não tem nada – Gritava Sasuke dentro da sala e caindo na risada.

- Sasukee o que aconteceu com aquele cara serio que não falava nada?

- A Azumi mudou ele Naruto e de serio aqui só o Shino. – Kiba rindo junto de Sasuke.

- Naruto eu mudei muito desde o time sete você vai perceber.

Os professores chegaram cada um se dirigiu as suas salas os meninos continuaram ler Icha Icha e as meninas o romance. As meninas ficaram chateadas pelo fato dos meninos lerem aquele livro mais eles haviam prometido que não fariam nada que houvesse no livro com elas nem amigas ou namoradas então a paz foi mantida por um breve momento quando Kaede passou procurando Naruto que sumiu na hora do Intervalo.

- Naru cadê você?

- Kaede minha linda

- Naru você ta bem?

- To ótimo, estava te procurando.

- Eu também estava te procurando, mas fala primeiro o que você quer?

- Bem eu estava pensando se você não quer da uma volta comigo.

- Uma volta mais pra onde?

- Não sei

**- **Se você não sabe pra que me chamou?

- Sabe eu queria – Naruto começou a corar.

- Nem pensar para com isso

- Mais eu nem falei ainda

- Mais eu já imagino o que seja e a resposta é não, já conversamos sobre isso.

- Ta certo, só queria ir tomar um chocolate quente com você.

- Hã só isso?

- É.

- Então ta eu aceito, mas só um chocolate e voltamos.

Na biblioteca na mesma hora que Kaede e Naruto saiam:

- Yo Hina.

- Yo Naruto-kun

- Veio estudar pra prova de historia também?

- Hai

- Eu passei o intervalo aqui agora vou procurar a Kaede, ate mais Hina.

- Ate Naruto-kun

Naruto e Kaede saíram mais depois de uma meia hora Kaede volta à escola emburrada com Naruto a seguindo com a cara inchada. Kaede foi para seu quarto e Naruto para a enfermaria pegar gelo pro olho no ficar roxo.

- Kaede você ta bem? – Sakura

- Grrr que ódio do Naruto. – Falava em tom choroso

- O que ele fez? – Hinata

- Me chamo pra tomar um chocolate quente.

- E o que isso tem demais? – Tenten

-...

- Não entendemos nada.

- O Naruto me chamou pra tomar o chocolate quente, só que com segundas intenções.

- Nossa, e o que você fez? – Hinata

- Eu dei um soco nele e sai tudo o que ele fez foi me seguir.

- Que horror ele devia conversar antes e não agir desse jeito. - Sakura

- Mais isso que é estranho a gente já converso a respeito disso faz pouco tempo mais ele entendeu que só seria quando eu estivesse pronta.

- Eu não sei Kaede, conversa com ele amanha. – Hinata

- Eu não sei, mas ele falou de um jeito que...

- Calma amanha você vai ta bem ai você conversa com ele. - Sakura


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Vendo seu amor sofrer

**Capitulo 8 – Vendo seu amor sofrer.**

No dia seguinte as meninas se levantaram tomaram café sem tocar no assunto da noite anterior, a mente de Kaede estava distante e seu olhar estava triste ela não podia acreditar que ele havia feito uma coisa daquela. Elas foram para sala apenas observando Kaede que não disse nada desde que se levantou. Ao chegarem à sala os meninos já estavam lá Naruto vê Kaede e vai correndo em sua direção com um sorriso na cara.

- Ohayo Kaede-chan.

Kaede não respondeu e passo reto por ele o deixando sem entender nada.

- Kaede o que aconteceu?

-...

- Kaede me fala.

- Naruto me deixa em paz, por favor. Falou deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem.

- Mais pelo menos me fala o que aconteceu.

- Você sabe.

- Como eu vou saber se você não me fala.

As meninas assistiam tudo sem entender nada Kaede parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa e a reação de Naruto deixava tudo mais confuso.

- Hina-chan.

- O que foi Naruto-kun.

- O que a Kaede tem?

- Eu não sei Naruto-kun ela ta estranha desde ontem a noite quando ela chegou.

- Chegou? Chegou da onde?

- Você não a encontrou ontem depois que saio da biblioteca?

A professora Anko entra na sala.

- Todos sentados à aula já vai começar.

Naruto ficou sentado na frente de Kaede tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, Kaede o olhava com um olhar triste e decepcionado o que o feria por dentro e Sakura percebia isso. Todas as tentativas de conversar falharam, ela não queria ouvi-lo Naruto já não sabia o que fazer. Hinata conversou com Kaede tentou achar alguma coisa mais foi em vão.

Naruto estava sofrendo com aquilo ficava distraído não prestava atenção nas aulas, nas conversas estava ate esquecendo de comer. Sakura via aquilo com um aperto no peito era uma preocupação diferente daqui ela sentia quanto a Sasuke ela tentou varias vezes anima-lo ate conseguia faze-lo sorrir mais era somente Kaede aparecer para Naruto ficar triste novamente.

Alguns dias se passaram Naruto continuava triste mais se mantinha longe de Kaede não queria mais importuna-la. Naruto acordou cedo e muito animado algo que não ocorria há dias ele se levantou tomou um banho se arrumou e esperou os meninos, logo tomaram café e foram para sala mais quando chegaram havia um movimento estranho na porta da sala às meninas e o Iruka-sensei estavam esperando Naruto chegar.

- Iruka-sensei o que esta acontecendo? – Kiba

- Naruto venha comigo – Iruka

- Mais o que eu fiz?

- Para de mentir Naruto você sabe o que você fez e essa não foi à primeira vez Kaede nos contou tudo. – Hinata falava com os olhos cheios de água ela ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Como assim do que aconteceu?

- Venha Naruto.

Iruka sensei foi puxando Naruto ate a sua sala mais de inicio Naruto viu que Kaede não estava na sala o que o deixou preocupado.

Na sala de aula as meninas contaram para Kiba e Lee o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu duvido que o Naruto tenha feito isso – Disse Kiba

- Como voce pode duvidar saiu da boca dela e ela ta sofrendo com isso, ela ama ele. – Hinata

- Eu não acredito que o Naruto seja capaz disso ele fico muito triste esses dias – Kiba

Sasuke ouviu a conversa e a achou família. Sasuke entrou no meio da conversa.

- O Naruto não fez isso. – Sasuke

- Como você pode afimar isso com tanta certeza – Tenten

- Porque eu estou sempre certo. - E voltou a olhar pra frente.

Na Diretoria:

- Iruka- sensei eu não forcei ela em nada eu nem to falando com ela.

- Naruto as provas mostram que isso aconteceu.

- Que provas?

- Naruto o vídeo da academia mostrou um garoto igual a você saindo com ela e ele a forçou.

- Jutso de transformação qualquer um pode fazer.

- Eu sei disso mais ele sabia de coisas que só vocês dois sabiam.

- Mais Iruka eu juro que não fiz nada eu não toquei nela eu jamais a forçaria a fazer algo que ela não quisesse me deixa provar, voce me conhece.

- Esta bem Naruto eu vou te dar uma chance, mas nesse período fique bem longe da Kaede.

Naruto saiu da diretoria e foi para seu quarto Kaede e Sakura não saiam de seu pensamento, o que tinha acontecido com Kaede era terrível e o que Sakura poderia estar pensando dele era pior.

Depois do almoço alguém bateu na porta do quarto era Sakura que tinha notado a falta de Naruto em todas as aulas.

- Naruto eu posso entrar?

- Voce não tem medo que eu faça algo?

- Porque eu teria? Voce não consegue nem matar uma mosca, eu sei que voce não fez nada.

- Entra.

Sakura entrou no quarto e viu Naruto sentado na cama.

- Naruto eu queria pedir desculpa por tudo que eu te fiz.

- Você não precisa pedir. – Disse sorrindo

- Naruto eu preciso da sua ajuda

- Minha ajuda? Em que?

- Voce é muito bom em Ninjutsos e em esquiva será que voce poderia treinar um pouco comigo?

- Sakura eu não to com animo.

- Mais Naruto-kun vai ser bom ate pra você.

- Você me chamou de Naruto-kun

Sakura corou mais agora não podia voltar atrás.

- É eu chamei sim.

Naruto sorriu havia sonhado tanto com isso e muito mais que não pensou duas vezes.

- Eu treino com voce Sakura-chan.

- E eu te ajudo a achar quem fez isso com ela. Disse Sasuke entrando no quarto.

- Sasuke? – NaruSaku

- Nos éramos o time sete e naquela época prometemos sempre nos ajudar.

- É verdade – Naruto

- Então eu também vou ajudar – Sakura

- Time sete junto novamente – os três

Eles riram, fazia tempo que não se reuniam desse jeito desde que Sasuke havia retornado da sua estadia com Orochimaru. Sasuke havia se isolado de todos e terminou conquistando todas e Sakura ainda não o tinha esquecido assim ela imaginava.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Time sete reunido

**Respondendo aos ****Reviews:**

taliane: Surpresa. Mas posso dizer que não foi a Sakura.

Guilherme Botelho: Hahahaha, agora você confirma o que aconteceu.

Guino Mio: Vi que você procurou a fic na comu do orkut. Fiquei feliz que você tenha gostado. É meio tisti , mas é kawaii, embora o clã Uzumaki seja minha fic favorita eu adoro essa.

**Postarei dois capítulos novamente pra tirar o atraso.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capitulo 9 – Time sete reunido.**

- Eu pensei que nunca mais fossemos nos falar, assim como amigos pensei que fossemos apenas colegas de classe. – Naruto

- Naruto voce continua o mesmo fracassado de sempre – Sasuke frio

- Eu vou ter que discordar Sasuke o Naruto melhorou muito – Sakura

- Nos três melhoramos – Naruto

Os três riram e logo ficaram sérios novamente.

- Bom temos que descobrir quem ta fazendo isso com ela. - Sakura

- Yosh! Quando descobrir vou acabar com ele. - Naruto

- Se for quem eu to pensando Naruto não vai nada fácil. - Sasuke

**- **Como assim Sasuke-kun

- Eu já vi isso acontecer uma vez se for o que eu estou pensando ela foi atacada por um genjutsu que o..

- Que o que? – NaruSaku

- Que ... O meu irmão faz, quando ele estudava aqui e gostava de uma garota mais ela não o quis e começou a namorar outro então ele usou esse Genjutsu nela todos acreditaram que foi o namorado que tinha forçado ela. Mais foi o meu irmão a mantendo sobre o controle do genjutsu depois disso ele fugiu e eu nunca mais soube dele.

Naruto ficou quieto e com raiva ele sabia o que Uchiha Itachi havia feito ao seu próprio clã, Sakura olhou para o lado e o silencio reinou no local. Ate Sasuke o quebrar.

- Bom mais vamos ao que interessa vamos nos três treinar um pouco enquanto pensamos como vamos fazer para provar a inocência do Naruto.

Os dias foram passando tudo estava bem eles estavam conseguindo algumas informações para provar a inocência de Naruto quando um chamado da Hokage chega a academia era o primeiro do ano.

Iruka-sensei foi passando de sala em sala chamando os alunos que Tsunade-sama havia convocado.

- ohayo classe.

- ohayo Iruka-sensei - Todos

- Bom eu vou chamar alguns alunos que ao ouvirem seu nome fiquem de pé.

- Hai – Todos

- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, saiam e encontrem o Kakashi no portão da academia.

- Hai

- Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, encontrem a Kurenai no portão da academia.

- Tenten, Rock Lee encontrem Maito Gai no portão lá vocês encontraram Hyuuga Neji outro componente do seu grupo.

- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji encontre o Asuma no portão.

Todos saíram da sala e se dirigiam ao portão quando Shizune passou correndo indo em direção a Iruka-sensei

- Iruka, Tsunade-sama que mais um integrante na equipe sete.

- Quem Shizune?

- Yoshino Kaede.

- Tem certeza?

- Hai

- Certo já vou chamá-la. Yoshino Kaede se encontre com o time sete o time do Naruto no portão da academia é uma ordem da Godaime.

- Hai.

Kaede ficou um tanto incomodada por ter que ficar no time de Naruto, mas se era uma ordem da Hokage ela teria que obedecer.

Todos já estavam na frente do portão ao lado dos senseis estava Tsunade esperando a ultima integrante do time sete chegar para explicar a missão. Kaede finalmente chegou e ficou ao lado de Sakura tudo ainda era muito recente ninguém sabia se realmente Naruto havia feito algo a Kaede ou se era o Genjutso que Sasuke tinha falado.

- Estão todos aqui? – Tsunade

- Hai.

- A missão de vocês será espionagem e invasão da base da Akatsuki. Peguem suas armas ninja e partam logo em seguida.

- Hai - Todos

Naruto olhou para Kaede que ainda se mantinha longe dele e depois olhou para Sakura que estava cada vez mais próxima, ele ainda queria provar sua inocência mais não sabia se ainda queria Kaede. Naruto sabia o que sentia por Kaede que por sinal nem chegava perto do sentimento que ele tinha pelo seu singelo e meigo botão de cerejeira. Esse foi o primeiro apelido que Naruto deu a Sakura em seu pensamento quando eles ainda eram crianças, para ele quando seu singelo e meigo botão de cerejeira abrisse se tornaria a mais bela das flores e seis anos depois ele realmente via a mais bela das flores sorrindo para ele. E seu sentimento por Kaede se resumia em carinho e preocupação, ele entendia a diferença.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Se entregando ao sentimento e aumentando a confusão

**Capitulo 10 – Se entregando ao sentimento e aumentando a confusão.**

Todos partiram cada grupo seguindo uma direção para não levantarem suspeitas, o time sete seguiu durante o dia apenas conversando sobre a missão estratégias e o que a Akatsuki queria. A noite se aproximava Kakashi decidiu que iriam descansar e partiriam antes do amanhecer.

- Naruto.

- Hai Kakashi-sensei.

- Vá buscar água tem um riacho aqui perto.

- Hai.

- Sasuke, vá buscar lenha.

- Hai.

- Sakura vá buscar comida.

- Hai Kakashi-sensei

- Kaede descanse você esta tensa desde que saímos de Konoha.

- Arigatou Kakashi-sensei essa missão esta sendo muito difícil pra mim.

Naruto foi buscar água no riacho próximo e Sakura o seguiu na intenção de pegar alguns peixes para assar na fogueira.

- Naruto-kun.

- Sakura-chan

- Eu vim pegar alguns peixes você não se importa né?

- Claro que não – Disse sorrindo

- Naruto você ta meio estranho desde que saímos de Konoha.

- É a Kaede não suporto vê-la daquela forma com medo de ficar perto de mim sendo que não fiz nada.

- Não fica assim, a gente vai provar a sua inocência.

- Eu sei mais ate lá eu tenho que ficar longe dela.

- Você a ama Naruto?

- Eu não sei Sakura-chan, eu sinto um carinho por ela, mas não sei se é amor.

Eles permaneceram algum tempo em silencio olhando as estrelas na beira do riacho.

- Sabe Naruto faz um tempo que eu tenho sentindo uma sensação estranha

- Como assim?

- É um medo, um aperto no peito, um medo de perde.

- Eu já senti isso, entendo o que você ta sentindo, ainda é por causa do Sasuke não é?

- ...

- O que foi Sakura

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Sakura o brilho de seus olhos verdes havia sumido.

- Naruto ...

Sakura não tinha palavras para dizer o que sentia então foi pra cima de Naruto o derrubando na grama e o beijando fazendo aquele medo desaparecer. Naruto correspondeu ao beijo, ele há anos sonhava com aquilo, mas embora a situação não fosse das melhores aquele beijo transportou ambos para um local silencioso onde só se ouvia suas respirações e corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Naruto estava realizando um sonho muito antigo e Sakura seguindo seu coração, aquele beijo úmido e quente estava tomando conta da situação e nenhum dos dois percebeu que alguém os observava.

Naruto foi seguindo seu sonho e seu coração sem se importar com o que viria depois, Naruto agia como se não quisesse perder o que acabara de conquistar, ele puxava Sakura a deixando cada vez mais colada em seu corpo e o calor que ele sentia era algo diferente, não era o mesmo de quando estava com Kaede esse era acolhedor o qual ele agarraria a todo custo.

Sakura deixou seu coração comandar e começou a colocar a mão por debaixo da blusa de Naruto deslizando as pontas dos dedos sobre o peitoral de Naruto indo ate seu umbigo fazendo Naruto se arrepiar, as mãos de Naruto começaram a passear sobre o corpo de Sakura deslizando por suas costas, fazendo Sakura arranhar seu quadril.

O beijo ia ficando mais forte era como se dependessem dele, Naruto começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura enquanto ela o mordia a cada arrepio que cruzava seu corpo a enchendo de ansiedade.

As mãos de Sakura voltavam a subir mais dessa vez levando a camisa de Naruto junto e ele fazia o mesmo, nenhum dos dois tinha mais o controle da situação e estavam apenas fazendo o que o coração mandava, mas de repente alguém saiu do meio da mata.

- Naruto para com isso.

Era Kaede que havia saído para caminhar e encontrou os dois conversando e por curiosidade decidiu observar.

- Kaede – Disse Naruto olhando um pouco para cima, pois Sakura ainda estava em cima dele.

- Naruto porque você ta fazendo isso? – Perguntava Kaede.

Sakura se levantou e ajeitou sua roupa e logo em seguida Sasuke e Kakashi apareceram.

- O que aconteceu? Perguntou Sasuke

- Porque a Kaede gritou? - Kakashi

Naruto e Sakura viraram os rostos para o outro lado, não queria falar sobre eles, mas Kaede estava chorando e assim Naruto e Sakura teriam que falar.

- Sakura pelo jeito você foi a primeira que chegou aqui, o que aconteceu entre os dois?

- Não aconteceu nada Kakashi-sensei

- Como assim Sakura?

Naruto ficou sentado não queria olhar para ninguém.

- Vamos Sakura me fala, você sabe do que o Naruto esta sendo acusado.

Sakura começou a chorar ela não queria falar aquilo era especial para ela, mais não havia opção.

- Ele tava comigo e ela viu por isso ela gritou – Disse Sakura chorando e logo saiu correndo.

- Sakura – Gritou Naruto que se levantou e saiu correndo atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Kakashi-sensei.

- Naruto você tem que terminar de se explicar aqui.

Sasuke apenas olhava para Kaede ele via que ela gostava de Naruto mais sabia também que Sakura o amava.

- Kakashi-sensei onegai.

- Kakashi-sensei vamos falar sobre isso amanha antes de partimos vamos descansar. - Sasuke

- Esta bem Sasuke, Naruto amanha você conta o que aconteceu.

Naruto saiu andando em direção ao acampamento sendo seguido por Sasuke, Kaede e Kakashi. Sakura já estava no acampamento deitada na grama com seu coberto e de costas para os outros. Sasuke foi dormir sendo seguido por Kakashi e Kaede que demorou mais pegou no sono, Naruto não conseguiu dormi a noite toda pensando como iria se explicar para Kakashi aquilo era pessoal e especial demais para ser contado.

O sol acordou a todos primeiro Sasuke que logo percebeu a cara de cansado do amigo, logo depois acordo Kakashi sendo logo seguido por Sakura e Kaede ambas perceberam que Naruto estava cansado.

- Naruto você esta bem? – Perguntou Sakura

- Estou ótimo. Vamos terminar essa missão eu quero voltar logo.

Kakashi fingiu que havia esquecido o ocorrido decidiu conversar com Naruto quando voltassem.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 – Você é tudo pra mim

_Peço desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora e pelo meu desaparecimento. Andei muito ocupada e consequentemente as minhas 3 fanfics estavam paradas. Bem estou retomando aos poucos e tentarei não sumir. Bom irei postar agora._

**Capitulo 11 – Você é tudo pra mim**

**- **Vamos já perdemos muito tempo aqui – Kakashi

- Hai – Todos

Eles partiram mais com o passar do tempo o ritmo de Naruto diminuía cada vez mais o que atrasava e atrapalhava a missão, mas Naruto não voltaria para Konoha sem concluir a missão. De repente Uchiha Itachi aparece na frente do time sete surpreendendo a todos menos Naruto que estava muito lerdo para notar as coisas na hora.

- Uzumaki Naruto – Itachi

- O que você quer com ele? – Kakashi

- Não se meta Kakashi-senpai estou falando com ele.

- O que você que de mim?

- A Kyuubi

Sasuke estava paralisado seu irmão estava ali na sua frente o que ele tanto desejava.

- Uchiha Itachi – Sasuke

- Sasuke meu irmãozinho não me atrapalhe eu não tenho interesse em você por enquanto.

- Deixe o Naruto em paz – Sakura.

- Você está bem protegido Uzumaki.

- Pra que você quer a Kyuubi? – Naruto

- Eu não, a Akatsuki quer, eu só estou cumprindo a minha missão vindo buscá-la.

Terminando de falar Itachi correu em direção de Naruto numa velocidade incrível o acertando com uma serie de golpes e o arremessando longe. Naruto tentava acompanhar cada movimento de Itachi mais não conseguia e a única que via estava parada sem se mexer.

- Itachi-sama – Chamava Kisame outro integrante da Akatsuki.

- Kisame-sama.

- Pelo jeito o seu genjutso funcionou perfeitamente, ela o vê sendo atacado mais não faz nada para ajudá-lo.

- Então eu estava certo, você usou um genjutso para fazê-la pensar que o Naruto havia forçado ela.

- Exato irmãozinho você ficou mais inteligente, mas não foi só isso eu também me transformei nele assim ele não poderia provar a sua inocência, pois as câmeras o filmariam com ela.

- Desgraçado – Berrava Naruto cambaleando.

- Vamos Uzumaki me ataque.

Naruto tentava se manter em pé mais os golpes de Itachi e a noite não dormida o cansaço e o stress o deixava cada vez mais tonto. Kaede mesmo sabendo da verdade ainda não acreditava e continuava imóvel no máximo o olhava tentando se levantar o fato de Naruto ter beijado Sakura a irritava a fazendo pensar se o ajudava ou não.

Itachi partiu para cima de Naruto novamente dessa vez o prendendo em jutso de ilusão.

- Hã, onde eu estou? Cadê todo mundo? Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kaede-chan, Kakashi-sensei

- Uzumaki se entregue.

- Itachi.

- Vamos Naruto se entregue logo ou elas pagaram.

Sakura e Kaede apareceram na frente de Naruto muito machucadas Sakura parecia não enxergar mais e Kaede não podia se mexer, Naruto entrou em desespero ele poderia lutar e correr o risco de perde as duas, ele poderia se entregar e ver as duas livres mais assim eles pegariam a Kyuubi para o uso do mal.

Naruto ficou imóvel aos olhos de seus amigos que assistiam e o chamava mais ele não respondia, dentro da ilusão Naruto pensou na única possibilidade que salvaria as duas e a Konoha, mas quando ele pegou a Kunai e começou a levantá-la Sakura percebeu o que ele iria fazer e para ela viver sem ele seria pior do que morrer, Sakura começou a correr na direção de Naruto gritando seu nome ate abraça-lo chorando.

- Naruto porque você ta fazendo isso, onegai, Naruto acorda.

Naruto ouviu a voz de Sakura ecoando longe o que o fez parar, mas logo a voz de Itachi penetrava em sua mente.

- Então você prefere morrer a entregar a Kyuubi manobra inteligente Uzumaki, mas isso não a salvara você sabe disso.

Itachi pegou uma Kunai e começou a se aproximar de Naruto a cada passo Sakura gritava por Naruto que nem se mexia Itachi foi se aproximando cada vez mais, Sakura começou a chorar abraçando Naruto mais forte e quando Itachi lançou a kunai na direção dos dois Naruto entrou na frente a recebendo bem no peito deixando Sakura protegida atrás dele.

- Arigatou gozaimasu Sakura, sem você eu jamais sairia disso.

- Seu Baka por que você fez isso? – Gritava Sakura

- Por que você é tudo pra mim e eu prefiro morrer a ficar sem você.

- Naruto.

Naruto foi ficando com a vista embaçada a kunai havia acertado um ponto vital em seu peito, Naruto caiu de joelhos e por fim caiu sobre a grama um vento forte cruzou a campina onde todos estavam. Sakura virou Naruto apoiando sua cabeça em suas pernas, Sakura percebeu que ele ainda respirava mais sua respiração diminuía a cada minuto junto com seus batimentos. Sakura ficou desesperada sem saber o que poderia fazer o tempo estava contra Naruto tudo parecia perdido mais Sakura se lembrou dos jutsos secretos que cada aluno da academia tinha mais que só poderiam ser usados depois de concluir o terceiro ano, mas Sakura não tinha opção.

Flashback on

- A partir de hoje vocês ficaram dois anos separados cada um recebera um treinamento especial e desenvolverá novos jutsos, mas que ficaram em segredo ate o terceiro ano, quem mostra o seu jutso antes desse período será expulso da academia. – Tsunade.

- E se Konoha for atacada? – algum aluno.

- Se Konoha for atacada vocês receberam a minha permissão.

Flashback off.

- Naruto eu sei que posso ser expulsa da academia por isso, mas eu não quero viver sem você.

Sasuke, Kaede e Kakashi olhavam apreensivos sobre o que Sakura iria fazer e nem perceberam a falta dos membros da Akatsuki.

- Sakura o que você vai fazer? – Kakashi perguntava

- O que eu acho certo – Respondeu

Sakura tirou suas luvas e puxou a kunai do peito de Naruto fazendo mais sangue sair, mas ela logo colocou a mão em cima fazendo pressão e começou a liberar seu chakra medicinal surpreendendo a Kakashi e a Sasuke.

- Sakura esse era o jutso secreto?

- Hai Sasuke

- Você não podia mostrá-lo ate o fim do terceiro ano. – Kakashi

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Deixa-lo aqui pra morrer? Ele deu a vida por mim e o ferimento não foi fatal eu posso curá-lo.

Sakura percebeu que o ferimento estava fechando mais seu chakra não era a única coisa que estava ajudando. De repente Naruto respirou fundo e seus batimentos voltaram ao normal e logo começou a abrir seus olhos.

- Sa...Sakura, Sakura-chan.

- Não fale Naruto-kun, descanse um pouco.

- Sakura-chan cadê eles?

Naruto foi o primeiro a notar a falta dos membros da Akatsuki.

- Eles se foram Naruto-kun – Falava Sakura com os olhos marejados

- Naruto você esta bem? Perguntava Kakashi se aproximando.

- Estou bem.

- Naruto você pode continuar?

- Hai Kakashi-sensei.

- Eu acho melhor você descansar – Dizia Sasuke.

- Não precisa eu estou bem – Dizia Naruto se levantando ainda meio tonto.

- Naruto-kun me perdoe – Dizia Kaede

Naruto ficou calado por um tempo e Kaede aguardava sua resposta quando Naruto desmaiou novamente.

- Naruto – Gritava Kaede e Sakura enquanto corriam para segura-lo

- É melhor voltarmos para Konoha – Disse Kakashi

- Hai – Todos


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – A perca de memória e as esperanças acabadas

**Capitulo 12 – A perca de memória e as esperanças acabadas.**

O grupo Kakashi retornou e todos os outros grupos foram forçados a voltar como da mesma forma as duplas da Akatsuki desapareceram, o foco deles era a Kyuubi e sem Naruto em campo continuar em batalha não tinha sentido.A missão foi um completo fracasso nem chegaram perto do esconderijo.

Naruto permaneceu desacordado a viagem inteira de volta sendo levado imediatamente para o hospital assim que chegaram a Konoha.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntava Kaede

- Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas eu estanquei o sangue e fechei o ferimento ele apenas precisa descansa. – Disse Sakura

De repente Shizune passou correndo sendo seguida por Tsunade, elas entraram com pressa na sala de emergência onde Naruto estava o que deixou todos apreensivos e para piorar a ansiedade ate Jiraiya apareceu. Kaede começou a chorar estava se sentindo culpada por não ter feito nada para ajudar e ainda mais se sentia enciumada por Sakura te-lo o ajudado.

As horas foram passando e não se tinha nenhuma noticia do estado de Naruto, Sakura estava ansiosa mais sabia que estava tudo bem afinal foi ela que estancou o ferimento, mas a correria de Shizune e Tsunade a deixou um pouco temerosa.

Kaede já não estava lá Kakashi a havia levado para fora do hospital mais algumas horas passaram e Tsunade finalmente saiu da sala e olhou a todos e soltando um suspiro no final, o coração de Sakura acelerou e ela pensou no pior.

- Ele esta bem, mas foi por pouco a kunai acertou o centro do coração o que juntou os ventrículos esquerdo e direito o que fez a hemorragia voltar varias vezes, ele ficara em observação, pois a hemorragia pode volta e ainda estou preocupada com os efeitos do genjutu que ele sofreu. – Disse Tsunade em um tom pesado.

- Como assim Tsunade? – Perguntou Jiraiya

- Pelo pouco que os enfermeiros me falaram ele saiu em partes do jutsu, mas movido pelo desejo de proteger a Sakura e isso pode ter afetado o cérebro dele precisamente a memória porque ele não tinha noção da realidade a sua volta.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um tempo o que aconteceria se o Naruto esquecesse de tudo essa era uma pergunta que ninguém queria saber a resposta. Sakura ficou com medo de Naruto se esquecesse do que aconteceu entre eles nessa missão, mas teria que esperar Naruto acordar para tirar suas duvidas.

Os dias foram passando as aulas voltaram Naruto continuava no hospital sendo mantido completamente anestesiado para a ferida curar completamente e Kaede faltava a todas as aulas e nem ia visitar Naruto no hospital, raramente ela era vista e quando aparecia parecia um fantasma cruzando a cidade.

Sakura ia visitar Naruto todos os dias e ficava ao seu lado durante horas esperando a ordem medica chegar dizendo que a anestesia podia ser retirada mais parecia que esse dia nunca chegava. Três semanas se passaram e o aviso foi dado ao time sete, a anestesia foi retirada ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Todos correram para o hospital e ficaram esperando o medico permitir a entrada deles, uma hora e meia depois uma enfermeira deu a permissão. Sakura correu para o quarto e o encontrou ainda meio sonolento, Sasuke foi o segundo a entrar sendo seguido por Kakashi e mais alguns amigos.

Naruto foi olhando um por um parecia procurar alguém o que deixava todos aflitos temendo que ele não se lembrasse de ninguém.

- Sakura-chan – Disse Naruto numa voz meio baixa.

- Sim Naruto

- Cadê a Kaede?

Sakura sentiu um vento frio lhe cortar a alma.

- Esta lá fora Naruto ela não quis entrar.

- Naruto? – Chamou Sasuke

- Hum?

- Do que você se lembra?

- Da missão eu só lembro de três coisas.

- E de antes da missão?

- Eu lembro de tudo.

- E da missão Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura

- Eu me lembro de todos partindo, do que o Itachi disse sobre o genjutu da Kaede e de ela ter me salvo.

- Hã? – Ninguém entendeu a ultima parte da lembrança de Naruto, todos sabiam que Sakura o havia salvado, mas porque Kaede era a lembrança.

- Eu quero falar com ela – Naruto

- Eu vou chama-la – Disse Jiraiya

Kaede estava distante do quarto, estava distante de todos só pensava em quanto ela havia sido inútil naquela missão e como ela tendo capacidade de salva-lo ela não o havia feito. Kaede foi tirada de seu mundo pelo chamado de Jiraiya

- Kaede-san o Naruto que falar com você.

Kaede sentiu um no a garganta uma vontade imensa de sair correndo de lá, ela queria vê-lo mais a culpa que ela sentia a impedia de se mexer.

- Kaede vá falar com ele – Jiraiya

- Eu não posso, a culpa é minha isso ter acontecido.

- Kaede a culpa não é sua você estava tensa por pensar que o Naruto havia feito mal a você e quando soube que era um genjutu ficou confusa.

- Isso não é desculpa Jiraiya-sama eu devia...

Kaede foi cortada por Jiraiya.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa por quem ele perguntou, venha fale com ele.

Jiraiya puxou Kaede ate o quarto, pois ela ainda estava um pouco relutante a ir lá, mas ao entrar no quarto ela se deparou com os mesmos olhos azuis que ela conheceu e que a intrigou eles estavam sem brilho e sem alegria e dessa vez ela era a culpada.

Todos saíram do quarto deixando apenas Naruto e Kaede para conversar.

- Kaede-chan você ainda acredita que eu fiz mal a você? – Naruto

- Não Naruto-kun não é isso é que..

Kaede começou a chorar e correu para os braços de Naruto

- Naruto me perdoa por eu ser tão fraca, me perdoa por não ter feito nada.

Kaede ainda não sabia da confusão que estava às lembranças de Naruto o que sem ela saber a favoreceu.

- Kaede-chan não peça perdão, você não teve culpa você agiu daquele jeito por causa do genjutu.

- Naruto...Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo.

Sakura ouvia tudo de fora do quarto e um desespero tomou conta de seu coração e foi impossível segurar as lagrimas. Sakura saiu correndo do hospital sendo seguida por Hinata, Ino e Tenten que se preocuparão com a amiga. Sasuke e Kakashi já imaginavam o porquê do desespero de Sakura, mas nada eles poderiam fazer.

Na casa de Sakura:

- Sakura o que ouve porque você saiu correndo assim? – Ino

- ...

- Fala pra gente vai ser melhor – Hinata

- Eu acho que sei o que é.

Sakura a olhou com um olhar que implorava segredo, mas que foi ignorado.

- O motivo é Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hã? Como assim? – Ino

- Sakura nos conte o que aconteceu na missão – Hinata

Sakura ficou sem opções e teve que contar.

Flashback on:

Sakura não tinha palavras para dizer o que sentia então foi pra cima de Naruto o derrubando na grama e o beijando fazendo aquele medo desaparecer. Naruto correspondeu ao beijo, ele há anos sonhava com aquilo, mas embora a situação não fosse das melhores aquele beijo transportou ambos para um local silencioso onde só se ouvia suas respirações e corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Naruto estava realizando um sonho muito antigo e Sakura seguindo seu coração, aquele beijo úmido e quente estava tomando conta da situação, Naruto foi seguindo seu sonho e seu coração sem se importar com o que viria depois.

Naruto agia como se não quisesse perder o que acabara de conquistar, ele puxava Sakura a deixando cada vez mais colada em seu corpo e o calor que ele sentia era algo diferente, não era o mesmo de quando estava com Kaede esse era acolhedor o qual ele agarraria a todo custo.

Sakura deixou seu coração comandar e começou a colocar a mão por debaixo da blusa de Naruto deslizando as pontas dos dedos sobre o peitoral de Naruto indo ate seu umbigo fazendo Naruto se arrepiar, as mãos de Naruto começaram a passear sobre o corpo de Sakura deslizando por suas costas, fazendo Sakura arranhar seu quadril.

O beijo ia ficando mais forte era como se dependessem dele, Naruto começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura enquanto ela o mordia a cada arrepio que cruzava seu corpo a enchendo de ansiedade.

As mãos de Sakura voltavam a subir mais dessa vez levando a camisa de Naruto junto e ele fazia o mesmo, nenhum dos dois tinha mais o controle da situação e estavam apenas fazendo o que o coração mandava.

Flashback off

- E ele não se lembra – Disse Sakura chorando

- Nossa Sakura eu agora fiquei sem saber o que falar – Hinata

- Sakura isso só deve ser a perda de memória depois ele se lembra – Ino

- Mais vocês viram ele pensa que a Kaede salvou ele, ele nunca vai se lembrar.

- Ele vai sim – Tenten

As meninas fizeram de tudo e por fim conseguiram fazer Sakura ficar um pouco mais confiante, mas era difícil para ela toda aquela situação, ele estava tão perto e agora esta tão longe.

Naruto e Kaede conversaram durante a tarde e decidiram retoma o namoro. As lembranças de Naruto confundiam seus sentimentos ele achava que Sakura não havia feito nada para salva-lo o que terminou por apagar toda e qualquer esperança que Naruto tinha a respeito desse amor "Impossível".


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 – Lembranças confusas: O coração que guia e a mente que desvia

**Capitulo 13 – Lembranças confusas: O coração que guia e a mente que desvia.**

Naruto recebeu alta e logo retornou as aulas na academia mais com algumas restrições que Sakura fazia questão de obrigá-lo a seguir.

Kaede não se sentia a vontade com a presença de Sakura assim tão próxima a Naruto, mas não entendia porque ele não falava nada da noite com a Sakura perto do riacho o que a deixava com um pé atrás achando que Naruto a estava traindo, mas Naruto estava tão próximo e carinhoso que a fazia esquecer de suas desconfianças.

Naruto sempre estava com Kaede mais sentia que algo estava errado mais como sempre não deu atenção ao que sentia achando que era alguma esperança do fundo do seu coração querendo vir átona.

Todos estavam reunidos falando do trabalho que a professora Kurenai havia passado para os meninos um poema sobre o amor, pois se comprometeram a cumprir e provar que sabiam ser românticos então ao invés de um simples trabalho se tornou um desafio ainda mais com a regra numero um dos shinobis " Um shinobi deve conter suas emoções sempre, se não as consumi as fazendo desaparecer será o seu fim". Já as meninas apenas alguns versos ou poemas curtos.

- E então Kiba-kun você fez o seu poema – Perguntou Hinata

- É claro e me inspirei em você – Kiba

- Olha o Kiba já provou que sabe ser romântico – Lee

Naruto caiu na risada quando olhou para Neji, Shino e Gaara.

- Quero ver esses três conseguirem to pagando pra ver – Naruto

- Eu também quero ver Naruto – Kiba

- Vai ser engraçado – Completou Kaede

- E você Naruto fez o seu? – Neji

- E claro. – Falou sorridente

- E se inspirou em quem ? – Gaara

Naruto ficou em silencio por um tempo, nem mesmo ele sabia da onde tirou a inspiração para o poema dele.

- Agora eu também quero saber Naru – Kaede

- Acho que todos nos queremos – Kiba

- Eu...

- Eu o que Naruto? – perguntou Sakura curiosa

- Ele não fez é um fracassado – Sasuke

- E você fez Sasuke? – Naru

- Fiz e me inspirei na Azumi.

Naruto não tinha para onde correr todos o olhava esperando saber em quem ele se inspiro, quando pra sua salvação o sinal tocou.

- Bom gente agora não da mais pra falar, quando eu lê vocês vão descobrir – Naru

- Trapaceiro. – Os meninos

Todos foram para o anfiteatro da academia, como foi um desafio a escola inteira iria assistir. Primeiro foram às meninas todas se sentaram em algumas cadeiras e esperaram seus nomes serem chamados. Iruka-sensei chamou todas a meninas deixando Sakura por ultimo

Haruno Sakura – Iruka-sensei

Sakura começou a ler seu pequeno poema:

_Eu passo horas tentando entender_

_O que eu realmente sinto por você_

_Mas me perco nesse sentimento_

_Diferente, o qual eu nunca senti._

_Passa as horas e continuo sem_

_Entender, será amor, amizade ou_

_Carinho? Na verdade eu só sei que_

_Sinto falta de ti e não quero te _

_Esquecer, nem por um minuto._

_Mesmo não podendo te ter e _

_Nem te tocar isso não_

_Me impede de te amar._

_Seja o que eu precisar eu_

_Acredito que você me dará!_

_E seja o que estiver faltando_

_Em você pode confiar eu_

_Lhe farei completo._

Naruto só prestou atenção no pequeno poema de Sakura o que fez seu coração acelerar e suas lembranças ficarem confusas em sua mente, a mente de Naruto foi ficando distante e ao longe ouvia alguém chamar seu nome e logo em seguida sua vista escureceu.

Kiba que estava próximo de Naruto o pegou antes que atingisse o chão e o levou a enfermaria da escola. Naruto acordou logo depois de ser deixado por Kiba aos cuidados de Shizune que recebeu a ordem de ficar de olho nele caso algo acontecesse.

- Ai...

- O que você sente Naruto?

- Minha cabeça dói

- Naruto deixe-me examina-lo – Shizune examinou Naruto, mas fisicamente nada encontrou – Parece que esta tudo bem com você, deve ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão Naruto-kun.

- Eu não sei ta tudo ficando confuso e embaçado não sei mais no que pensar, tudo parece falso.

- Naruto-kun vá para seu dormitório e descanse o resto do dia, eu avisarei a professora Kurenai que você não esta bem.

- Arigato.

Os dias foram passando mais os desmaios e as dores de cabeça continuavam, Tsunade mesmo sendo uma das maiores ninjas medicas ainda tentava entender o que acontecia com o cérebro de Naruto, porque seu corpo reagia dessa forma sempre que uma lembrança real queria vir átona era difícil definir poderia ser um genjutso para controlar a mente, mas não fazia sentido afeta-lo dessa forma.

No esconderijo da Akatsuki:

- Uchiha Itachi, seu jutso saiu errado, como você pode me explicar isso – Pain

- Eu não sei

- De um jeito de concertar isso

- Eu darei o maximo de mim

- Eu espero, não podemos perder a Kyuubi e o moleque esta ficando fraco e precisamos dele vivo para a extração da Kyuubi. Vá e encontre uma forma de resolver o problema.

- Hai. – Itachi se retirou precisava descansa e entender o que aconteceu de errado.

- Essa é a primeira vez que vejo um jutso desse nível falhar – Pain

- O jutso não falhou – Tobi

- Tobi ?

- O jutso se fragmentou em outras palavras ele saiu parcialmente apenas usando sua força de vontade, posso dizer que isso foi loucura, mas ele aparentava não saber o que fazia.

- Espero que Itachi concerte isso logo.

- Ele não tem muito tempo.

No hospital de Konoha:

- Vovó Tsunade porque isso esta acontecendo comigo? Porque nem a Kyuubi consegue fazer algo a respeito – Perguntava Naruto

- Naruto, você e a Kyuubi são com duas personalidades dentro de um so corpo, o que você sente ela sente, se você morrer ela morre, então ela também esta sofrendo o efeito desse jutso e eu acredito que as sua dores de cabeça seja o chakra da Kyuubi tentando te curar.

- E se ela e nem você consegui me curar?

Tsunade ficou um tempo em silencio.

- Você morre.

Naruto entrou em choque ele não queria morrer, desejava realizar muitas coisas ainda.

- A não ser que o próprio Itachi reverta o jutso, mas isso é muito perigoso, pois você esta fraco e a Akatsuki pode tirar vantagem disso e te derrotar com facilidade.

Naruto agora estava com um dilema morrer ou correr o risco de ser capiturado? Era difícil imaginar qualquer situação. Naruto saiu do hospital cabisbaixo sem olhar pra ninguém, ele seguiu pela cidade enquanto ia para sua casa e quando chegou encontrou Sakura na porta de seu apartamento.

- Sakura-chan?

- Naruto-kun

- Você veio me visitar?

- Hai, fiquei curiosa sobre a sua consulta de hoje. – falava com um sorriso discreto.

- Sakura-chan, me perdoe mas não quero falar sobre isso.

O olhar de Naruto mudou deixando Sakura preocupada, o que Tsunade disse a ele? Essa pergunta martelava em sua mente enquanto o observava entrar em seu apartamento.

- Entre – Disse ele

Sakura entrou e ficou observado aquele singelo apartamento onde Naruto sempre morou.

- Eu imaginei que você não fosse voltar para a academia – Disse Sakura

- Pelo jeito você me conhece bem – ele respondeu abrindo um pequeno sorriso

- Eu não sei o que a Godaime lhe falou, mas eu acredito que você vai melhorar, você sempre acha um jeito de resolver os problemas, não ia ser agora que você iria desistir de tentar, não é?

Naruto sentiu as palavras de Sakura ecoarem em sua mente, o fazendo lembra quantas vezes, havia dito para si mesmo que jamais desistiria, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Naruto abriu um sorriso e ficou olhando para aqueles lindos olhos verdes que tinham um brilho diferente só agora ele havia notado isso.

- Sakura, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro

- Você ainda gosta do Sasuke?

- Não, eu amo outra pessoa, mas ele tem namorada e desistiu de mim.

Naruto olhou para Sakura que estava um pouco corada e sorriu, ele sentiu uma tontura leve mais havia decidido lutar por sua vida e ter tudo aquilo que jurou a si mesmo conquistar. Sakura notou que ele ficou meio pálido mais que em seguida havia voltado a sorrir. Sakura voltou para a academia deixando Naruto sozinha para descansar.

- Sakura, a minha mente pode me impedir de te dizer isso, mas meu coração sabe a verdade, eu amo você e você é tudo pra mim e a única coisa que eu sou incapaz de fazer é desistir de você – sussurrava Naruto em seu quarto.

Sakura não ouviu o que ele disse, mas sentiu um calor surgir em seu peito que lhe fazia sorrir. Naruto passou a tarde tentando lembrar daquilo que seu coração afirmava ter acontecido, mas sua cabeça doía cada vez mais.

- Droga – gritava Naruto – eu quero me lembrar eu sei quem algo em especial, essa dor maldita que só atrapalha. – Naruto ficou com a vista embaçada e caiu sussurrando – meu coração me guia me diz que ainda tem algo, mas minha mente desvia, mas porque isso?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 – Um adeus

**Capitulo 14 – Um adeus.**

Mais uma semana se passou e Naruto tomou a sua decisão, ele não iria morrer não sem tentar reverter a situação era arriscado, mas mesmo assim ele tentaria. Naruto chamou Sakura para conversar, ele confiava nela e a escolheu para guardar seu segredo e ultimo desejo. Eles se encontraram na rua que levava aos portões de Konoha, a mesma rua que Sasuke passou quando deixou Konoha.

- Naruto porque você marcou de me encontrar aqui?

- Porque aqui não tem ninguém e aqui é o lugar onde eu separo o meu caminho do caminho dos habitantes de Konoha

- Como assim Naruto? – Sakura começava a chorar – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sakura eu estou morrendo e a minha única opção é muito arriscada.

- Não você não ta morrendo.

- Sakura foi ... – Naruto abaixou o tom da voz, ele praticamente sussurrava – foi a vovó Tsunade que me disse.

Sakura soluçava de tanto chorar.

- Por..que...você..no me disse...antes?

- Porque eu não queria te ver sofrendo, como agora.

- Naruto..

- Sakura eu vou atrás do Itachi para ele reverter o jutsu, quando ele reverter eu não vou consegui fugir na hora, provavelmente ele vai me levar pra tentar extrair a Kyuubi de mim, mas se eu tiver sorte talvez eu me recupere e consiga escapar dele.

- Naruto isso é suicídio, você ficou louco?

- Sakura eu não tenho opção se eu não tentar vai ser o mesmo que ter desistido de viver. Sakura agora eu tenho que ir, por favor, não diga a ninguém que eu fui atrás do Itachi, eu avisei na academia que ia ficar uns dias fora, então não conte a ninguém a verdade considere isso como meu ultimo desejo.

- Não Naruto, eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso deixar você ir se você for eu vou tentar te segurar e se eu não conseguir vou gritar.

- Sakura você sabe que mesmo se você tentasse você não conseguiria me impedir.

Naruto tirou dou bolso uma folha dobrada e entregou na mão de Sakura.

- Quando você estiver em casa leia isso, mas so quando estiver em casa.

- Mais o que é?

- Era o que eu deveria ter lido no dia do desafio.

Naruto se virou e começou a caminhar em direção aos portões quando Sakura o agarrou.

- Por favor, não vá, não vá Naruto...Eu te amo.

O coração de Naruto acelerou, como ele desejava ouvir aquilo, como ele a queria assim perto dele como estavam agora, mas ele não tinha opção.

- Sakura eu prometo que volto.

E se soltou dela, a deixando lá parada no meio da noite sozinha e chorando. Sakura chorava e o via desaparecer na escuridão daquela noite fria e nublada.

- Ele se foi – murmurou ela.

Ela foi pra casa se trancou em seu quarto e pegou o poema que Naruto havia escrito.

_O que seria de mim se você?_

_Já me perguntei varias vezes_

_Mas nunca quis saber a resposta_

_Sei que cada minuto longe de você_

_Parece uma eternidade por que_

_Você é a luz que ilumina _

_Minha vida, você é o ar_

_Sem o qual eu não posso respirar_

_Desde que te conheci minha _

_Vida teve outro sentido a_

_Sua presença me faz sorrir_

_O seu sorriso me faz feliz._

_Um dia fiz uma promessa_

_Da qual eu um pouco me arrependi_

_Mas te ver chorando era pior_

_Do que viver sem você me amando._

_Se eu pudesse voltar atrás_

_Faria tudo novamente_

_Eu sei que sofri em silencio_

_Mais isso não importa_

_É até mesmo agora, _

_Enquanto__ penso em você  
Em baixo do céu que não mudou _

_desde o dia que nós nos encontramos_

_Eu sinto que até mesmo a dor em meu coração,_

_é certamente um laço entre nós_

Sakura chorou muito naquela noite aquele poema dizia o que ela sempre soube ele a amava enquanto ela fazia tudo pra ter o Sasuke que só a desprezava.

_Como fui tola –_ ela pensava – _ele sempre me amou e nunca escondeu isso e eu só o rejeitei como fui baka – _Sakura gritava por dentro, o medo, a dor e o arrependimento a estava consumindo, ele foi embora tentar reverter o jutso que estava lhe tirando a vida aos poucos, mas sozinho ele não conseguiria.

_Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa não voui ficar parada como daquela vez._ Sakura decidiu que iria ajudá-lo mesmo que custaste sua vida.

Já fazia doze horas desde a partida dele, como saber pra que lado ele foi? Como encontra-lo sem a ajuda de ninguém? Ela não como iria encontrá-lo sem ajuda. Sakura saiu caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha tentava diminuir a ansiedade ate que trombou com alguém.

- BAKA OLHA POR ONDE ANDA.

- Gomen – respondeu uma voz cansada.

- Kaede-chan?

- Sakura-chan?

- Por que – Kaede não a deixou terminar

- Sakura você viu o Naruto por ai?

Sakura se lembrou do que Naruto pediu a ela.

- É claro que não, ele vai ficar uns dias fora da vila, aviso pra todo mundo.

- O QUE VOCE DISSE? – Gritou Kaede

- O QUE VOCE OUVIU SUA GROSSA.

- Gomen Sakura não era a intenção, mas que historia é essa do Naruto ter saido da vila? Ele não me disse nada, ou melhor, não disse a ninguém.

- Como assim não disse nada a ninguém? Ele me falou que aviso na academia que ia ficar uns dias fora.

- Então como eu to vindo de lá e me falaram que não sabiam de nada?

- Ele mentiu pra mim, droga Naruto por que você fez isso.

Sakura começou a chorar chamando a atenção de quem passava ate que chegou Kiba e Lee.

- Sakura-san porque você ta chorando? – Lee

- Lee me ajuda

- Em que Sakura-san?

- O Naruto ele saiu da vila.

- O que? - perguntou Kiba entrando na conversa – por que você não disse isso antes? Ele não podia sair da vila está fraco demais.

- O pior não é isso? Ele foi atrás do único que pode reverter o jutsu.

- Temos que avisar a Tsunade e fazer um grupo de busca.

- Sakura fique calma a gente vai trazer ele de volta – falava Kaede começando a chorar.

- Vamos procurar o Shikamaru às estratégias dele vai nos ajudar. - Kiba

Eles se dividiram em duas duplas, Lee e Sakura foram falar com a Godaime enquanto Kiba e Kaede foram atrás de Shikamaru.

Na sala da Hokage:

- Isso é verdade Sakura?

- Hai

- Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes? Sakura você devia ter me falado?

- Me perdoe mais eu não pude.

- Sakura não a desculpa para isso, um shinobi não deve colocar os sentimentos a frente das missões e situações que envolvam sua vila.

- Gomenasai não ira se repetir.

Shikamaru entra na sala com pressa.

- Tsunade-sama o Akamaru achou o rastro dele mais esta desaparecendo rápido. Peço permissão para partir com uma equipe.

- Yosh! Comece a montar sua equipe e parta o mais rápido possível.

- Tsunade-sama, peço permissão para ir junto com o Shikaramu. Eu acredito que posso ajudar a todos caso alguém se machuque e se o encontrarmos a tempo posso ate ajudar o Naruto a se recuperar um pouco mais rápido

- Pode ir, sejam rápidos.

Shikamaru montou sua equipe e partiram. Eles correram durante a tarde ate chegar em uma clareira onde pararam para descansa e repassar as estratégias.

- O sol já esta se ponto, nós vamos descansa e partiremos antes do sol se nascer, devemos encontrá-lo amanha antes do meio dia – Shikamaru

Todos concordaram, seria melhor recarregar as baterias e assim estariam mais forte se fosse necessário lutar. Sakura estava sentada ao pé de uma arvore mais se sentia como se estivesse em outro mundo, em outra dimensão.

Kaede passou o dia observando Sakura, observando o sofrimento dela e decidiu fazer o que era certo.

- Sakura-chan – chamou Kaede

- Kaede-chan – olhou surpresa – posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Sakura eu quero falar com você

- Pode falar.

- Sabe eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas eu não queria perde ele e acabei pensando só em mim.

- Como assim.

- Sakura o Naruto ama você e sofre muito quando vocês dois se distanciam. E agora eu não vou atrapalhar mais. Sakura eu vou trazer o Naruto de volta pra você, mas cuide dele direito ou eu o pego de volta heim?

Sakura não entendeu a atitude de Kaede, mas ouvir dela que Naruto ainda a amava foi o melhor que poderia ter acontecido naquela noite. Kaede se levantou e foi pra perto de Hinata deixando Sakura sozinha.

Antes do amanhecer todos já estavam de pé ansiosos para encontrar Naruto, terminaram de desmontar o acampamento e partiram, eles correram por entre as arvores o mais rápido que podiam quando ouviram o som de uma explosão não muito distantes de onde estavam.

- Hinata rápido - Shikamaru

- Byakugan

- O que você ta vendo Hinata? – Kiba

- O Naruto...


	15. Chapter 15

**Seculos depois a autora desnaturada retorna e agora eu posto ate o fim de uma unica vez.**

**Sabe, eu estava relendo a fic e Meu Deus, ela precisa ser reescrita, só que não farei isso agora.**

**Bom é isso... agora vem os ultimos - musica de fundo: Aleluia - 3 capitulo e finalmente o fim da historia. Agradeço a todos os reviews do fundo do meu coração e peço desculpa a todos pela minha falta de respeito em não ter terminado de postar.**

_Disclaimer: Em meus sonhos, Naruto é meu. Mas na dura, cruel e fria realidade, ele é de Masashi Kishimoto._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15 – A Batalha.

Hinata estava pálida não dizia uma única palavra.

- É o Naruto e dois membros da Akatsuki – disse Kaede

- Como você sabe?

- Deixe-me apresentar minha parceira Yuki.

- Aaaaa UM FELINO GIGANTE – gritou Lee

Yuki era um felino que Kaede invocava raramente, ela tinha os pelos brancos, garras compridas e usava um lenço preto envolta do pescoço.

- Ola Kaede-sama, como você pediu eu o encontrei ontem a noite, ele estava cansado mais estava bem.

- E agora?

- Ele conversou com o Itachi para o jutsu ser desfeito, mas antes que isso fosse feito apareceu outro membro chamado Hidan. Ele estava atacando o Naruto, a explosão que vocês ouviram foi um ataque, mas parece que o Itachi o parou, só não descobri o porquê disso.

- Obrigada ^^, volte pra la e me mantenha informada. - Kaede

- Hai

- Então Shikamaru o que a gente vai fazer? - Sakura

- Eu não pensei que ia ter dois membros da akatsuki juntos, se um só já era problema dois então. ¬¬ Que problemático.

- Para de reclamar e pensa logo – Kaede

- É vai logo Shikamaru o tempo esta se esgotando. – Kiba

Um pouco longe do grupo:

Naruto se levantava mais uma vez, seu corpo estava fraco por esta sob o efeito do jutsu há tanto tempo, ele não enxergava direito mais sua vontade de voltar para Sakura era maior que seu problema. Hidan estava gritando com Itachi por te-lo impedido de acabar com Naruto e que agindo assim ele estava traindo a Akatsuki.

- Hidan pare de falar besteiras. – Itachi

- Eu não estou falando besteiras e porque você não me deixa acabar com ele.

- Essa luta esta sendo desigual e é minha a função de levar a Kyuubi então não se meta.

- Você Itachi falando de desigualdade não me faça rir. – Hidan

- Eu levarei a Kyuubi não se preocupe.

Itachi voltou a olhar para Naruto que estava encostado em uma arvore.

- Uzumaki eu irei desfazer o jutsu e te levarei comigo.

Naruto estava ofegante quase não se agüentava em pé quando sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça e todas as suas memórias foram voltando. Naruto se lembrou do riacho, se lembrou da conversa e daquele pequeno e eterno momento junto a Sakura. Ele caiu de joelhos estava cansado e meio tonto, mas agradecia por aquela dor te passado e acima de tudo estava feliz por lembrar de tudo.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e o puxou pelos cabelos e quando ia puxa-lo sentiu algo se aproximando e quando percebeu já era tarde recebeu um chute.

- Konoha Senpuu – grita Lee

E quando ia caindo alguém se aproximou rapidamente por trás dando uma joelhada bem no meio das costas, Itachi saiu voando mais antes de atingir o chão desapareceu.

Sakura apareceu perto de Naruto vindo de trás de uma arvore próxima.

- Naruto.

-Sakura-chan.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou melhor o jutso foi desfeito, vocês apareceram na hora certa se não eu estaria perdido.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui – Disse Sakura ajudando Naruto a se levantar.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão.

- Hidan. - Naruto

- Estavam tentando fugir né?

- E se estivessem? – grita Kiba logo o atacando – Gatsugaaa - mas sem obter resultado.

- Você esperava me ferir com isso? Não seja patético.

- Sakura saia daqui – gritou Naruto enquanto a empurrava.

- Não eu vou lutar e você não vai me impedir.

- Demo...

- Eu vou lutar Naruto

Sem opções Naruto aceitou que Sakura lutasse mais estava com a atenção dobrada caso acontecesse qualquer coisa ele protegeria sua amada. Estava cada vez mais difícil lutar contra os dois mesmo com os reforços que chegaram apenas Sasuke conseguia lutar em um nível parecido ao de Itachi por causa do Sharingan mais mesmo assim estava difícil fazer algum avanço.

A luta prosseguia Naruto tinha recuperado parte de sua força graças a grande capacidade de recuperação da Kyuubi mais essa batalha estava levando seu corpo alem do limite.

Todos estavam se esforçando ao máximo, eles caiam e se levantavam o importante era vencer levar Naruto de volta e proteger Konoha.

Naruto estava sangrando sua roupa estava toda rasgada, uma kunai tinha acertado seu rosto abrindo um corte profundo e outra acertou em sua perna o derrubando no chão, Naruto olhou em volta quase todos os seus amigos estavam jogados no chão só sobrava ele, Sakura e Sasuke em pé.

Sakura começou a correr direcionando parte do seu chakra para os pés e a outra parte para seu punho na intenção de acertar Itachi mais foi impedida por Hidan que a acertou com um chute a jogando longe.

Naruto ficou desesperado ao ver Sakura sendo atacada daquele jeito e nem notou o vulto que estava atrás dele camuflado na poeira. Sasuke correu ate Sakura para ajudá-la mais antes que chegasse perto foi atacado por Itachi também o deixando inconsciente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – A promessa que não pode ser comprida.**

Naruto olhou para os lados, seus amigos estavam derrotados aquela luta estava em suas mãos.

- Droga - Naruto

- Agora é sua vez Naruto – Hidan

- Hidan não o mate, temos que leva-lo ainda com vida não se esqueça - Itachi

- Eu não vou matá-lo fique tranqüilo.

- Você não vai me vencer.

- Vejo que ainda tem forças Jinchuuriki

Sakura e os outros foram acordando aos poucos mais rapidamente percebiam o que estava acontecendo. Hidan atacava Naruto sem trégua e sem dar oportunidade de defesa.

- Hâ? Uma brecha eu acho que vai dar tempo.

Naruto começou a juntar chakra em sua mão enquanto se levantava em meio à poeira.

- Rasen...Arg...arg

- Você não pensou que eu realmente ia deixar uma brecha dessas não é?

- Co..mo....porque...você........fez...isso?

- Simples Naruto – Falava Hidan diminuindo o tom da voz e se aproximando do ouvindo de Naruto – eu queria acabar com o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Você........vai........

- Vou o que?

- Vai....pagar.

A poeira começou abaixa e a imagem dos dois começou a ser visível aos olhos de todos.

- Mais é um baka mesmo, ele o matou. - Itachi

Todos olhavam apreensivos a imagem que aparecia diante de seus olhos.

- NARUTOOO – Gritava Sakura começando a chorar.

- NAO NARUTO, VOCE NAO – Gritava Kaede

- Cara o que ta acontecendo, eu não to vendo nada – Kiba

- Não, não, não não, de novo não – Falava Sasuke – Eu já cansei de perde quem é importante pra mim.

Hinata, Shikamaru e Lee não diziam nada apenas observavam a poeira finalmente desaparecer e a imagem de Naruto e Hidan aparecer.

Naruto estava caído no chão com um corte no mesmo lugar onde a kunai que Itachi tinha jogado no seu ultimo encontro.

- Eu vou embora não tenho nada a ver com isso e Hidan você terá que se explicar, nós precisávamos dele vivo e você o matou – Disse Itachi desaparecendo.

Hidan logo desapareceu deixando Naruto e os outros no meio do que restou da floresta.

- Naruto – dizia Kaede se aproximando lentamente.

- Naruto, se levanta, onegai se levanta nada te derruba assim tão fácil. Naruto você prometeu que ia voltar.

Sakura virou o corpo de Naruto e ficou olhando pra ele, enquanto os outros se aproximavam.

- Você prometeu que voltaria pra mim.

- A culpa é minha. – Dizia Kaede – se eu tivesse feito algo naquela missão isso não estaria acontecendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Finalmente o ultimo capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e novamente peço desculpas pela demora, embora isso seja imperdoavel.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es myo, mi amante en mi sueño *-* y yo soy louca.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 17 – O jutsu proibido.

- Naruto você não pode ir, você não pode abandonar o seu sonho. – dizia Sakura

Era difícil para todos, mas de forma inconsciente todas as lembranças boas e ruins pareciam brotar em suas mentes.

_**Flashback on (Sakura)**_

_**- Time 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..... **_

_**- Aeee to no mesmo time que a Sakura-chan - Naruto**_

_**- e Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**- Aaa to no mesmo time que o Sasuke-kun**_

_**- **__****__** - Naruto**_

_**................**_

_**- Sakura-chan, eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta, isso é uma promessa pra toda a vida.**_

_**................**_

_**- Sakura porque você sempre age desse jeito?  
- Por que você me irrita.  
- Mais Sakura eu não fiz nada para você.  
- Fez sim pra começar você nasceu e você só me atrapalhou se você não tivesse vindo para essa escola hoje eu estaria com o Sasuke.  
Kaede percebeu que dessa vez Naruto não ficaria calado e se aproximou de Naruto sendo seguida pelas meninas. Naruto foi mudando de afeição, ele não parecia triste e sim estava ficando nervoso com tudo aquilo.  
- Sakura pare de agir como uma garotinha mimada. – Gritou Naruto  
Sakura se surpreendeu Naruto nunca havia retrucado algo que ela havia dito ainda mais daquela maneira, mas ela não quis se dar por vencida.  
- Eu mimada, de mimado aqui só você que fica agindo como se nada acontecesse, você não sabe o quanto eu to sofrendo.  
- Eu não sei o que você esta sofrendo Sakura? Você por acaso sabe o que é sofrer?  
- Eu sei sim, se você fosse menos egoísta e voltasse desse mundinho e olhasse a sua volta veria o que realmente acontece.**_

_**.....................**_

_**.**_

_**- Por favor, não vá, não vá Naruto...Eu te amo.**_

_**O coração de Naruto acelerou, como ele desejava ouvir aquilo, como ele a queria assim perto dele como estavam agora, mas ele não tinha opção.**_

_**- Sakura eu prometo que volto. **_

_**........................**_

_**Flashback off**_

- Me perdoa Naruto por tudo que eu te falei, por tudo que eu te fiz, me perdoa por nunca ter respeitado o seu sentimento – murmurava Sakura.

_**Flashback on (Lee e Kiba)**_

_**Naru é assim que ela o chama – Disse Lee  
- Tem certeza disso? Por que é engraçado – Disse Kiba e logo caíram na risada  
- Tenho sim, achamos um jeito de zoa com o Naruto à gente sempre caia nas brincadeiras dele.  
- É verdade Lee, vamos começar agora vai ser muito divertido**_

_**......**_

_**- Ai Naru que saudade de você  
- Kae eu também senti sua falta  
- Naru, Naru  
- Diga minha princ...**_

Eles foram interrompidos pelos olhares malignos de Naruto e Kaede que saíram correndo atrás dos dois.

- Eu vou pegar vocês, seus bakas vocês vão pagar caro. – Gritava Kaede  
- Seus filhos da mãe quem deu o direito de vocês brincarem assim – Berrava Naruto  
- Calma Naruto pelo menos a gente não te chamo de Narutinho – Disse Lee fazendo todos em volta rir.

_**Flashback off**_

- Isso não é certo, você não pode ir. – Dizia Lee

- Naruto ... - Kiba

_**Flashback on (Sasuke)**_

_**- Você não se machucou heim? Gatinho medroso – Sasuke.**_

_**.................**_

_**- Esse não é o Sasuke que eu conheço. O verdadeiro Sasuke não é covarde.**_

_**- Você não se machucou heim? Gatinho medroso – Naruto. **_

_**.................**_

_**Flashback off**_

**- você será meu eterno rival.**

_**Flashback on (Kaede)**_

_**  
**__**- Olá o que um garoto tão lindinho faz aqui sozinho?  
- Olhando as estrelas e pensando como fui tolo minha vida toda.  
- Aaa para que isso um garoto assim como você ser todo, duvido.  
- Mais é a verdade, amo uma garota que só me despreza e me trata como um zero a esquerda.  
- Então é por isso que você esta com esse olhar tão triste?**_

- Saiba que ele não combina com você  
- Qual o seu nome?  
- Eu me chamo Yoshino Kaede e você como se chama?  
- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.  
- É um lindo nome.  
- Hum – Naruto corou - você gostaria de dar uma volta na praia comigo?  
- Claro.  
- Você esta passando as férias aqui?  
- Mais ou menos, eu vim visitar uns parentes que há anos eu não via e depois vou para uma vila chamada Konoha vou estudar lá e esse vai ser meu primeiro ano no país do fogo.  
- Você vai pra Konoha? Eu sou de lá. E como assim é seu primeiro ano no país do fogo?  
- Eu sou de um país muito distante e pequenino ai meus pais acharam melhor nos mudarmos para o país do fogo.  
- Nossa que legal.  
- Mais me explica direito essa historia dessa garota que só te despreza. Bem se isso não tem incomodar é claro.  
Naruto contou a historia toda para Kaede.  
- Nossa tadinho eu não conseguiria ignorar um garoto lindo como você, imagina te tratar desse jeito.  
- Que dizer que você não me acha um hiperativo barulhento e cabeça oca?  
- Não, eu acho tudo o que você faz engraçado o que me faz feliz.  
Naruto corou com esse comentário mais ficou feliz e finalmente mostrou seu sorriso para Kaede.  
- Seu sorriso é lindo Naruto.  
- Não mais que o seu.

_**Flashback off**_

- A culpa é minha, eu devia te-lo ajudado.

- Vamos voltar e levar o corpo dele. - Shikamaru

Sakura se levantou lentamente era contra sua vontade sair dali, mas eles tinham que voltar antes que algum membro da Akartuski aparecesse novamente. Quando estavam se preparando Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai e Ikura chegaram e correram na direção do grupo.

- O que aconteceu com o Naruto? – Perguntou Iruka

Todos ficaram calados, não queriam falar a respeito disso. Kakashi olhou com atenção e pos a mão no ombro de Iruka.

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou Kakashi

- Foi tudo muito rápido não vimos direito – Disse Sasuke.

- Shikamaru o que você viu?

- Eu ....

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto olhou para os lados, seus amigos estavam derrotados aquela luta estava em suas mãos.**_

_**- Droga - Naruto**_

_**- Agora é sua vez Naruto – Hidan**_

_**- Hidan não o mate, temos que leva-lo ainda com vida não se esqueça - Itachi**_

_**- Eu não vou matá-lo fique tranqüilo.**_

_**- Você não vai me vencer.**_

_**- Vejo que ainda tem forças **__**Jinchuuriki**_

_**Sakura e os outros foram acordando aos poucos mais rapidamente percebiam o que estava acontecendo. Hidan atacava Naruto sem trégua e sem dar oportunidade de defesa.**_

_**- Hâ? Uma brecha eu acho que vai dar tempo. **_

_**Naruto começou a juntar chakra em sua mão enquanto se levantava em meio à poeira.**_

_**- Rasen...Arg...arg**_

_**- Você não pensou que eu realmente ia deixar uma brecha dessas não é?**_

_**- Co..mo....porque...você........fez...isso?**_

_**- Simples Naruto – Falava Hidan diminuindo o tom da voz e se aproximando do ouvindo de Naruto – eu queria acabar com o **__**jinchuuriki**__** da Kyuubi com as minhas proprias maos.**_

_**- Voce........vai........**_

_**- Vou o que?**_

_**- Vai....pagar.**_

_**Flashback off**_

- Então foi assim, ele não teve chance. – Disse Kakashi.

- Vocês deveriam ter vindo com um jounin. – Dizia Iruka querendo chorar.

- Não ia dar tempo, tivemos que partir sem um jounin, se tivéssemos esperado teria dado no mesmo a única diferença é que teriam levado a Kyuubi.

- Ele tem razão Iruka, eles não tiveram opção.

Kaede estava afastada do grupo sentada no chão e abraçando as próprias pernas.

- Kaede-sama você esta bem? – perguntava Yuki

- Apenas pensando – respondeu a garota num to abafado.

- Eu entendo que isso deve estar doendo mais tente não pensar a respeito para não se sentir culpada.

- Não estou pensando nisso.

Sasuke estava olhando para Kaede ali tão afastada do grupo, ela com certeza estava sofrendo mais não precisava se afastar daquele jeito.

- Aquela garota sempre foi tão animada. – Disse Shikamaru se aproximando

- É verdade acho que ela não esta lidando direito com isso. Mesmo não sendo fácil ela não devia se isolar – Kiba

- Mais é melhor deixa-la sozinha. - Sasuke

Sakura estava com Kurenai que fazia de tudo pra acalmar a garota que parecia já não ter forças pra chorar, mas que mesmo sem fazer um movimento se quer com os olhos ela chorava. Sakura estava em choque.

Kaede se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao grupo sendo seguida por Yuki.

- Por favor, se afastem do Naruto – disse num tom forte e determinado.

- O que você vai fazer? – Kakashi

- O que eu acho certo.

- Não toque no Naruto – gritou Sakura de longe fazendo Kaede parar.

- Fica tranqüila Sakura eu não vou fazer mal a ele. – Kaede respondeu abrindo um sorriso.

- Como você pode sorrir numa hora dessas? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Yuki - Kaede

- Hai

- Fique de guarda e não deixe ninguém se aproximar, entendido?

- Hai.

Kaede caminhou ate Naruto e fincou seis kunai envolta do corpo do garoto, deixando todos confusos, era estranho o que ela estava fazendo. Kaede se afastou alguns metros e se sentou no chão em posição de meditação.

Yuki percebeu o que Kaede pretendia.

- Kaede-sama você tem certeza disso?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida como agora.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Kiba curioso.

- Cuidado pra não se arrepender – disse Lee.

- Pra mim não existe arrependimento. – Kaede respondeu.

- Calma. – Lee

- Não a entenda mal, mas é a verdade não existe arrependimento, pois não haverá chance para isso.

- Mais o que ela vai fazer?

- Ela vai usar Kekkei genkai e vai fazer ...

O silencio foi total todos apenas observavam o que aquela garota iria fazer. Quando o silencio foi quebrado pelas ultimas palavras dela.

Kaede começou a fazer alguns selos totalmente desconhecidos e pronunciou o que todos esperavam ou não ouvir.

- Kinjutsu: substituição de vida.

- Nani? – falou Kakashi surpreso com as palavras

- O que ela fez? – Perguntou Kurenai.

- Sakura eu prometi que ia trazer o Naruto de volta pra você, agora só falta você cumprir a sua parte, cuide dele direitinho. – Disse Kaede num tom sussurrado logo caindo pro lado.

Todos olhavam impressionados para a garota caída no chão, ninguém entendia o que ela tinha feito ate que ouvira uma voz familiar.

-S..Sa..Sakura-chan

Sakura olhou um pouco mais adiante de onde Kaede estava e começou a chorar, seu coração batia forte, uma alegria tomou conta de seu corpo e se pos a correr na direção de Naruto.

- Naruto – gritava Sakura enquanto corria.

Naruto estava vivo, mas como estava vivo Sakura ainda não entendia mais não queria pensar nisso.

- Sakura-chan - dizia novamente o garoto agora se sentando e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Naruto - dizia ela se jogando encima dele e o abraçando. – você ta vivo.

- Sakura-chan o que aconteceu?

- Pra ser sincera eu ainda não sei direito.

Naruto olhou para trás e viu Kaede caída no chão sento acariciada por Yuki, ele ainda tentava entender o que acontecia, mas ele não entendia nem o que tinha acontecido com ele.

- Yuki – chamou Kakashi

- Hai.

- O que ela fez?

- Ela tem Kekkei genkai mais o dela é proibido, pois exige o sacrifício do usuário por isso ela disse kinjutsu no inicio, esse jutsu era transmitido de forma controlada dentro do clã dela. Esse jutsu só era usado em situações especiais como se um membro principal do clã ficasse doente e morresse ou fosse assassinado alguém do clã usava esse jutsu sacrificando a vida para devolver a vida ao membro principal que tivesse morrido, mas com o tempo essa pratica se tornou um tanto desumana e assim proibiram o jutsu.

- Então ela deu a vida pra trazer o Naruto de volta.

- Isso mesmo.

Naruto ficou em choque com o que ouviu e Sakura entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

- Mas porque ela fez isso? Perguntou Naruto

- Kaede era um dos membros principais do clã dela e ela crescia de um jeito esnobe, não dava valor às coisas até um dia levar uma bronca do pai que lhe disse.

" _Kaede você age de forma esnobe e egoísta, você não da valor ao que tem, desse jeito você só vai da valor ao que tem quando perder ou melhor você vai te que perder para aprender a ganhar."_.ela me disse que na época ela não entendeu e deixou de lado o que o pai tinha dito, ate conhecer o Naruto e a historia dele com a Sakura.

- A minha historia com o Naruto? – Sakura

- Aham, ela me disse uma vez que depois que conheceu a historia dos dois ela entendeu o perder para ganhar que o pai dela havia tido.

" _Sabe Yuki agora eu entendo perfeitamente, eu passei a minha vida não dando valor ao que eu tinha, sempre agia de forma errada, mas depois de ver Naruto e Sakura eu percebi que as vezes o que a gente mais deseja é aquilo que a gente menos presta a atenção e quando a gente perde é como se o chão desaparecesse de nossos pés. Eu acho que a Sakura já perdeu o Naruto, mas também acho que já esta na hora dela ganhar ele de meu pai disse A gente perde sofre, da o devido valor, recupera e cuida, independente do que for."_

_-_ Perdendo para ganhar, isso faz sentido – Disse Naruto

- Realmente faz. – Sakura.

- Temos que leva-la de volta – Kakashi

- Vamos então, e eu a carrego – Disse Gai.

Iruka e os outros correram pra perto de Naruto estavam felizes pelo amigo estar vivo, embora ele também estivesse feliz a felicidade não estava completa. Ela faltava, não como namorada e sim como amiga. Eles partiram, queriam logo chegar em casa e esquecer toda a confusão daquele dia, a viajem foi cansativa todos estavam cansados e machucados, mas o peso estava por dentro pois era uma mistura de alivio e pesar, mas assim se foi aquela viagem de volta.

_**Alguns meses depois: **_

Naruto e Sakura estavam namorando era o casal mais invejado e amado da academia. Sasuke continuava com Azumi que estava ficando cada dia mais tranqüila e mais observadora sempre mantendo Uchiha Sasuke sobre vigilância por causa das outras garotas.

Kiba e Hinata continuavam juntos, agora mais juntos do que nunca.

Lee ficou com Tenten o que surpreendeu a todos que acreditavam que ela gostasse do Neji.

Aquele ano letivo foi difícil, mas estava chegando ao fim, apensar de tudo que aconteceu Naruto se considera o garoto mais feliz daquele colégio e daquele ano.

- Esse ano foi difícil, mas estou muito feliz. Sou o garoto mais feliz dessa escola. - Naru

- Realmente esse ano foi difícil, mas terminou bem. – Sakura

- Eu que o diga – Sasuke

- Sasuke.- Azumi

- Diga – Sasuke

- Vamos na biblioteca eu tenho que pegar meus livros de pesquisa. - Azumi

- você não pode ir sozinha? - Sasuke

- E quem vai carregar os livros pra mim? - Azumi

- Você e não seja irritante. - Sasuke

- Para eu ser irritante eu teria que ser você Uchiha. Agora vem comigo pegar os livros. Criatura irritante. - Azumi

- o.O - Sasuke

- hauahuahauhuhaua – NaruSaku

- Como vai ser o segundo ano? - Naruto

- Não sei. - Sakura

- Mais ele com certeza vai ter muitas surpresas. - Naruto

- Espero que sejam todas boas ^^ - Sakura

- Também. – Naruto.

Fim....

* * *

Fim.... e seguimos com as minhas outras fanfics.

Ja ne e obrigada por todas as reviews.


End file.
